


Night Terrors

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: so, New Year.. New Story... how about another invasion one. A Verse without Torchwood for Ianto, just people trying to survive an alien invasion ... of course Jack comes into it but first... Ianto has to find a good running rhythm. Happy New Year everyone xxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 115
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

He was tired, the expression dog tired coming to mind as he tried the back door of the house, looking around furtively as he checked he was not being followed yet again. Two nights ago he had found someone on his trail, taking extra precautions and even now that he was sure he was alone …but ya know… a man has be listen to that inner screaming right?

The door was locked but he made short work of it, popping it easily and slipping inside as his dog followed him with a flick of her fuzzy tail before he secured the and pulled the chair from the hallway against the door, forcing it under the handle to once more secure the house.

An old chair. Wooden with a soft material arse bit. Cushion? Seat. Sorry. Tired. It had been placed by the hallway table so the homeowner could sit on there to remove their shoes, several of which were lined up. The empty space reassured Ianto that the owner of the house was not here, the boots missing means the owner left during a rain storm? When had it last rained? Four? Was it four nights ago?

Ianto removed the dog's booties and muzzle, then sat back and thought that through. Yes, it had been raining on and off the first few days of last week. Good. Yes, he felt safe enough to venture into the house now, creeping from room to room with catlike stealth until he was now positive that he was the only one here. The fridge was opened and closed quickly with alarm as the contents were no longer for human consumption… or anything consumption really. So… gone longer than a week or so.

He tiptoed up the stairs, finding a kiddie gate at the top that was pushed to one side like it had been that way for ages. Probably a family member that visited with a kid? Clearly from the boxes pushed against it and the little pile of books, it was unused.

Still.

Ianto closed it carefully, placing several books precariously on the top of it as the dog watched. Anyone come up here in the night and… bang. Right?

He then checked the upstairs rooms again, still alone but still nervy. He chose the room at the end of the hallway, the fires escape checked before he decided he had to sleep whether he liked it or not. He broke out some jerky, sharing with the dog. He settled on the bed, trying to ignore the stale smell of the bedding, the dog choosing the end of the bed with his head on his master's feet.

After an hour or more of laying there in the darkness listening for those books to topple, Ianto finally slept.

.

.

SEVEN DAYS PRIOR

.

.

"Lisa, I mean it!" Ianto bellowed as he pulled at sofa cushions, muttering and checking again with his hands in the cracks.

"I swear to god Ianto, you lose those fucking keys at least once a week and they are always…" Lisa scolded as she exited the bedroom naked apart from the killer heels she was trying on, reaching into the fruit bowl "... right where I put them!"

"But you put them in a different place each time!" Ianto rose to snatch as them and she held them away from him laughing. She was as tall as him with long slender arms that made it a real task to reach those keys so he reached out and flicked her nipple, making her yelp and instinctively cover her breasts.

"Thank you" he snatched the keys as he also stole a kiss and she gaped at him before she started to laugh.

He barely made it to the underground parking area in time for work, his spot take by Melvin the Cuntface again and Ianto's mood soured more as he was forced to park farther way from the employee doors.

"Jones! You're late!" Melvin Cuntface roared as Ianto entered the main sales floor and Ianto glared at him with a look of annoyance.

"Actually, I have five more minutes until I officially start as per my contract Melvin. You know I like to get here early. Would have been even earlier but some cunt stole my parking space" Ianto said with a much vigour as he could, everyone agreeing that was terrible as Melvin could either own up or pretend it was not him. "Might get it towed!"

Ianto half-pie wished tonight would be the night the prick complained to HR and finally admitted he was the one taking Ianto's park each night but he knew that would not happen.

Cunt.

Ianto decided he really liked that word. Cunt. He watched Melvin clock out and head home. Yeah. Their shifts overlapped by half an hour, long enough to piss Ianto off. It was another half hour before it happened, the crash of the display case as Harry slipped from the ladder he was not supposed to be on, landing on the case then sending it tumbling over onto Ianto who yelped with shock and pain. The display of crystal animals had gone off like gunshots as they hit the tile floor, the superficial cuts Ianto suffered were more from shrapnel as the bits bounced back up.

Ianto was not badly hurt, just bruised and embarrassed more than anything. Still Harry was horribly embarrassed as well and it was with annoyance that their shift leader told Ianto and Harry to both go home, the area was closed until the morning crew could clean up all the smashed glass.

Ianto drove home with such a feeling of annoyance that he was grinding his teeth. God, this is so… Ianto stomped the brakes as he stared at the car up his driveway in his fucking parking space.

Yeah.

Melvin Cuntface" Ianto said with wonder. He got out of the car and walked up the driveway and around the side of the house to the backyard where he got to stand in the garden watching his girlfriend deep throat the man that made his life hell.

Those new killer heels were for him?

The sprinklers came on and Ianto grumbled as he we turned to leave the garden only to find his dog sitting there by the gate ready to go with him.

"Myfanwy? What are you doing out here in the dark?" Ianto crooned, kneeling to remember Melvin complaining of dog fur on his uniform, allergic. Right.

"Come on love" Ianto took her to the car and out of the rain, then returned to the house and boldly entered via the back door, walking through the kitchenette as the two Cuntfaces fucked like rabbits on the coffee table Ianto got from IKEA… hope it breaks… unaware of a third person in the house.

He gathered what he needed, wanted and what he knew she would really be pissed about.

He left just as calmly and as he passed Melvin's' car he heisted long enough to key CUNTFACE on the bonnet.

Felt good.


	2. ah... run?

Ianto woke with a start, discombobulated for a moment before remembering where he was and he rose to pee, the dog stretching across her side of the bed and going back to sleep as she knew he would return. Too early, not yet light outside and when he checked his watch he saw that it was just before midnight, still on the seventh day of hell.

Ianto didn't flush, closing the lid once he was done and peeking out the bathroom window at the barren landscape below. No noise is good.

Nothing moving.

He padded back to the bed.

.

.

.

SIX DAYS PRIOR

.

.

The flea pit he had checked into allowed the dog, that was all he cared about as he used the ATM to clean out his accounts including their joint one… screw you Lisa and the other account your pay went into before a token amount goes towards this wedding fund… then he emptied a vending machine of crap, including one with Twinkies and such he knew she would love. Mad dog. At least she was having a better night. The booze fridge was at least unlocked, again… bigger the cost. Now in the first light of morning Ianto knew he had to make a choice.

But could he? Could he just leave? His life ws with her and… she didn't deep throat him like that. Not like that. All those office parties she had gone to 'just the ladies' for a long time, he had never thought about the fact Melvin had disappeared as well. Now this… how long had this been going on for? Since the Christmas party? Or the one before?

He took Myfanwy out for a pee when he happened to notice some commotion happening around him. He returned to the room and picked up the phone for room service, finding it busy. God. He turned on the TV to find some sci-fi thing on that talked of alien invasions and spaceships over major cities and such. Quite good graphics, looked really…. The reporter yelling into the mic with fear filled eyes was one that Ianto saw on the evening news quite often and he wondered how much they had paid her to be in this pile of crap… then came the Prime Minister asking for calm.

Ianto felt the world tilt as he finally got the slam up the side of the head that this was not some movie or mockumentary… what the actual.

Ianto went back outside leaving the dog asleep on the bed, looking up at the sky and in the distance he saw it. In the sky hovering in the distance was a large sphere. One that looked hauntingly like those on the TV. Well… suck me!

Ianto wondered if they were seeking intelligent life or not. If not, Melvin Cuntface was available for an audience. He liked that, grinning to himself as he went back into the room and settled on the bed to watch the life feeds around the world.

Wow, they seemed to be serious, like… Ianto blinked as they now showed one of the pieces of the ship breaking away and falling… no… flying down towards the earth. As he watched it landed, press milling about with glee as Ianto muttered that they never learn. Military approached with their swaggers of…. Fuck. A pulse or something, some sort or sonic weapon felled everyone, the cameras going down as the camera crew was hit and the picture went sideway as the camera landed on the ground.

"Well… ain't that a kick I the goolies" Ianto said to himself, in total shock as he watched feet. In the distance of the screen people were running, screaming, falling… blood. Wow. These things were armed? A woman was crawling across the ground in the camera's eye. He watched her head explode, brain chunks flying as she convulsed and the weirdly skinny grey legs of the alien wandered past without concern for the carnage.

Ianto felt the shitty mustard coloured bedspread with the palms of his hands, rubbing them as he felt a strange detachment. Was this real?

Myfanwy grumbled and he knew he had to focus. Now more than ever, he had to get this right. If only for her.

They were soon in the car, moving towards the Barrens and the only place he felt might be Alien free. I mean… populated areas were getting hit hard, the reports over the radio were sporadic and scrambled at times but whenever he did find a decipherable one he knew they were only getting more determined in their 'cull' or whatever the hell this was.

A negotiation?

A cull?

"Or … just taking out most of us to cripple those left" Ianto said to himself, glancing at the dog who sat with her head out the passenger window not really listening to her Hooman's rambling, the radio rambling was annoying enough as they all talked nonsense anyway.

She smelt the death behind them, like a dark shadow following them along the road and she just wanted him to go fast, create more space between them and it. Whatever it was… she knew it was not good.

Ianto glanced in the rear-view mirror and also saw a cloud following them, cursing softly as the smoke billowed up from the city behind them, burning freely as the aliens lifted off and blasted the land below with something that reminded him of Napalm in the old Vietnam war movies.

Cleansing then.

Rhia and the kids… shit, they were deep in the middle of that…

"Shit"


	3. no one else about

The toast was nice, the people who had lived here …well… weekenders it seems… had frozen spare loaves of bread and even with the power gone the freezer had been closed and sealed, the cool staying long enough to at least preserve things.

Ianto had build a fire, not caring now as the smoke outside was everywhere, ash falling on everything anyway so a little more would not only be unable to harm the environment anymore, but would be invisible. He had toasted the bread over the open fire, smearing it with butter and letting Myfanwy have her fair share as well. Why not.

He knew he couldn't stay here much longer but for now it was a nice reprieve in a time of madness. He had to keep moving, as long as they were, he had to as well. This wave… could he possibly ever stay dry in this sea of blood? And ash?

He settled back to ponder the keys hanging on a hook in the kitchen. Could one be for a car? Could a vehicle possibly be here? He did miss a car.

.

.

FIVE DAYS EARLIER

.

.

Ianto cursed as the car coasted to the side of the road, the engine light on to tell him the car was really not in a good mood. He checked the fuel tank indicator and as he had thought, it still had some juice in it so… fuck.

Ianto got out of the car and looked up, squinting as the fine ash fell around him like grey snow. Great. Fantastic even. Myfanwy was out the door before he could stop her, rushing to the side of the road where she peed with abandon, not even pausing for the usual circling decision making.

"Shit, sorry girl" he called out to her softly "I should have offered that an hour ago."

She didn't care, shaking herself as she ran back to the car and clambered in hopefully, leaving him to look around some more. Then he popped the hood, opening it to peer at the engine and sniff the strange smell like burning… oh. The ash. The filters were clogged. Great. He knew he was a dead duck and this poor old car had done her dash.

Ianto pulled out the backpack and checked it. Pulled out a few things and replaced them with other things, then he pulled out Myfanwy's harness which had her in raptures.

"Calm down ya nutta" he laughed clipping her in and adjusting the little pouches either side that he was quickly filling with dried food for her. He could survive on whatever they might find… she needed real food. He pondered and then stuffed more into his pockets and then wrestled on her coat and muzzle before he let her out, looking around before they took off at a trot across the road and up into the woods along the side of the road.

Myfanwy was on a long retractable lead that Ianto had attached to his belt, letting his hands remain free as he and his dog raced in the relative safety of the tree-line, all but invisible to any other vehicles that may or may not come along the road. Although I have to admit, tht road was getting harder and harder to see with all the ash.

Still, Ianto was a firm believer in keeping your head down and letting someone else stick their heads up first. Did him well his entire life and he was not about to forget rule number one now.

Rule number one… don't die.

Yep. A good one. A rule to life by. He grinned to himself as he ran along, now wondering if he was losing his mind. You know… it was getting harder to keep from some hysterical laughter here and there.

Ianto saw a homestead ahead and slowed, then hunkered behind some bushes with Myfanwy as he tried to see if the place was safe. He didn't see life, didn't hear dogs which would have barked already given they were upwind and Myfanwy must smell after so long in the car.

The large Newfoundland turned her head to glare at him like she heard that and he grinned at her as he whispered that she was damned cute. She considered then went back to staring at the house with him.

Finally he rose and unleashed his dog, reluctantly telling her to seek. He hoped like hell he was right or he was about to lose his only friend but she seemed unconcerned as she tripped into the back yard and barked a few times, sniffing around for anyone. Then she sat and looked back at him like he was nuts.

Nobody home.

Ianto followed his dog to the house where he hoped like hell he might find some shelter as he was more than tired. He was done with everything and if he could just get something to eat and a few hours sleep he might be able to think clearly.

He needed to pull himself together, running aimlessly was not going to save him now.

Not from them.

No.

He needed to find others.


	4. milk

"Come on girl" he crooned as he patted the seat of the old beat up truck clearly for weekender travelling to the village and back so their flash SUV didn't get dirty. How terrible, to think they needed a shitty car to blend in. Ianto snorted as he knew they were tossers, then felt terrible because they were more than likely gone. Right?

Myfanwy leapt into the cab of the truck and scooted over to stare at the window expectantly.

Ianto put in the key, held his breath and turned. YES he put the windows down and she glanced over her shoulder with mild satisfaction that he hadn't forgot his training. He had to make a few adjustments, the pantyhose in his backpack somewhere. He knew how to pop this hood open too.

He soon pulled out of the garage into the bright sunshine.

Somehow… he would have preferred rain.

.

.

.

FOUR DAYS EARLIER

.

.

He had entered the house and felt weird, terrible wrong. He grabbed a few items of food from the kitchen and left again. He didn't like the idea of being exposed and if the homeowners returned they might not be so friendly.

He had also snatched the transistor radio, knowing it might be helpful as he trekked back across the fields until the road was a speck. Any vehicles would be easily seen, but would not notice him and his dog. He felt this was best as he hunkered down in some bushes to share the cheese and bread with the dog, then settle back as she grumbled about how much he put back in the backpack. He got out the transistor and fuddled with the knob, his head hot so he yanked off his bobble hat that was not being helpful. Stressed. Grumpy. Still tired. He needed a real night's sleep but the idea of those things out there made that almost impossible.

He spent a good hour or so listening to garbled messages and more than one person who seemed to think quoting scripture and declaring this the end of the world was hopeful right now. Twats, the lot of them.

It was a lovely day, mild and the hint of rain in the evening maybe. Yeah, right. That means shelter might be a good idea. Ianto walked the little stock track with a calm grace as the dog sprinted the entire thing with burst of excitement across his path at random times. The grass was long but here and there he saw evidence of stock and he hoped it was sheep or maybe goats. He had no idea how his mad dog might respond to cattle…. Oh. Great. Cows. Right, of course it is.

Myfanwy stood with her feet wide apart and her tong lolling as if laughing at the Black Angus cows that were ignoring her while they fed. It was now that Ianto suddenly had an epiphany and he checked his backpack for the canteen he had long since drained along the walk. He can do this right? How hard can it be?

He knelt by a cow and tried an experimental yank.

"Make sure it's not a bull boyo" he muttered to himself "Of the jerking will get you a different kind of milk."

For some reason he found this exceptionally funny, giggling as he tried to calm down and swallow back the mild hysteria. He remembered the James Herriot TV show and took the teat in his hand, gently pulling and squeezing.

A stream of milk shot out and he let go with shock.

Fuck. I did it.

Ianto turned to look at the dog then this time he found himself calmer about it soon shooting the stream into the canteen with a mixture of excitement and mild revulsion. Although… really… any germs or whatever were no match for the Grey Men out there. If he found himself unable to drink it, the dog would. As long as he found stock here and there, they would be Ok. Right?

Finally pleased with what he had, he rose and patted the rump of the cow who continued to ignore him. He happily wandered the track some more, now noticing the way the wind had picked up and the light had changed. Rain was coming alright. Great.

He started scanning for a house, shelter of some kind and it wss a relief to see a service station up ahead in the late afternoon's glare. He half-pie hoped someone might be there. Some old codger who yelled at him that he was hard of hearing or had a gun that could be talked down. It was empty. Devoid of life. The CLOSED sign on the door not at all helpful and Ianto sighed as he looked around, still not able to just break into someone's place. After all... what if they came back? This is someone's livelihood and… a boom of thunder had him yelping and yanking on the door with alarm. Fuck propriety, he did not like thunder storms, neither did his dog.

He struggled for some time before calming enough to remember he was in a service station's workshop pulling at a service door. He stepped back and looked around, seeing a crowbar nearby which easily popped the lock.

He waited for the alarm to go off but it seems that the power was off here as well. God, how far did this power cut go? Was it just a power cut?

Ianto shooed the dog inside and closed the door, relieved that they would have shelter and food, even if it would be cold and damp.

Anything is better than nothing.

Right?


	5. another

Ianto drove sedately, not wanting to kick up too much of the slowly falling ash. It had killed his first car and although it was mostly gone it still seemed to float about now and then. Strange, some places were devoid of it. You would think it was everywhere but he had not encountered any until lunchtime.

Typical really, about to stop the truck for a snack and they hit some ash. Ianto wondered where it came from, why it smelt so strange and why he had an irrational dislike of it. He didn't want it on his skin, his clothing, his dog. Really did not want to eat in it.

Had he not been in a vehicle he would have had to skirt around the ash cloud even if it meant losing a day's walking. Thank god he had the truck.

.

.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

.

.

Ianto woke to the scratching of his dog's claws. She needed to pee and was a good girl not going inside. Ianto was instantly paranoid that she may have heard or seen something. He rose and let the blankets fall from his legs.

A well known fact, service stations in the middle of nowhere often have a lot of auto things including seat blankets, food, torches and other emergency gear… rain coats… you know. Stuff. Ianto chose a rain coat to protect him from the ash now falling heavily and he opened the door, waiting her head for the outside world, then she stopped. She stood on the forecourt under the large canopy peering out at the ash and then turned to look at him in silent question. He knew what she wanted to know. Where was the fucking grass to pee on?

"It's OK love, pee there" he called and she seemed to understand as she crouched and urinated on the concrete that only had a light smattering of ash, unlike the outside of the canopy' cover which looked like dirty grey snow now.

"Shit" Ianto sighed as he wondered when this had stated. Had the storm brought it in the night? He hadn't heard much after dropping off to sleep in the warmth of the blankets and a dog's body. He must have had at least three… maybe four hours. He wished it would rain some more, wash this shit away. It was unsettling.

He let her back in and grabbed a bottle of water, washing her paws to be safe then he fed her some beef jerky much to her delight. Don't worry… he checked it first and it was not too chewy. She was glad of it. He made a mental check of the dog food on the bottom shelf, will need that too.

Once he was done with breakfast he rose to go out to the workshop where he had passed a couple of cars. Maybe one worked? He checked the first one and the engine didn't turn over. Damn. Not good. He tried the second one without much hope. It turned over. Really?

He turned it off and got out to look it over. Why was it in here? What needed to be…. Ah. The back of the car was shunted in. Clearly a rear-end crash so… it was here waiting for a new bumper? Ianto searched for any paperwork. Might be the end of the world but for paperwork. Ah. Yes. Parts on order for the cosmetic fix. So it would not affect the car.

That shit out there would though. Ianto knew that much.

He drummed his fingers on the roof of the car as he pondered the pros and cons of the mission. If he drove this car it would eventually die as the filters clogged up. however… wait a sec. Ianto went back into the petrol station and walked around until he found what he was looking for and he snorted softly as he pulled the packet of pantyhose from the shelf. Could it be that simple?

He went back to the car and removed the filter system, slid the large filter into a pantyhose leg, then carefully put it all together again. Might not work … might all catch fire …. Who knows. If it works.. it works. Gotta try something.

Ianto then considered more and spent another hour making his dog some little booties out of mittens hanging in a back room waiting for the winter sale increase. She was not that keen and looked at him like he was nuts so he didn't leave them on her but if they had to walk in that stuff again… he would be ready.

"Come on girl" he crooned, leading the dog to the car and she clambered in then looked at the back seat full of stuff they might/would need. Ianto hoped this car would make it to the next place they were hopefully going to find. If not… two backpacks and her pouches were full.

Ianto drove out into the day about lunchtime, relived to find the stockings had worked and glad he had taken all he could find. He drove for hours it seemed, no other houses seemed to be there and he knew they must be, just all the same grey colour blending in, no road visible and he started to look for letter boxes that showed likely driveways.

Good theory but he turned and hadn't thought of the entranceway being a bridge over a culvert, instantly crushing the car into the ditch as the dog yelped with alarm.

"Wow. Good one, now the car is even I guess" Ianto said to himself as he slumped in the seat. Well, at least the house was close. Hopefully not hostile. What can a man do? Ianto struggled the booties onto the dog and she grumbled more as she saw her muzzle, covered with a pantyhose leg. Works for the filters right? Shame.

"Come on girl" Ianto said with mire enthusiasm than he felt.

Time to go. They trekked through the ash filled land to the house, finding the door wide open and ash blowing along the hallway. Not good. He ushered her inside the kitchen and shut the door, sitting at the table with his head in his arms. What a clusterfuck.

"How about a tractor? Or a hovercraft?" he said sarcastically to the empty room, bar the dog drinking from a bowl of water on the floor.

Bowl of… Ianto barely had time to react as a large black dog came from nowhere, roaring as it launched itself as Myfanwy and Ianto grabbed it as it barrelled past him, swinging it back towards the basement door it had slammed open and it roared as it twisted to try and bite him.

Ianto roared back as he struggled to open the kitchen door and the dog took off out the door, along the hallway and up the stairs.

"Fuck me" Ianto said shakily, and then he closed the kitchen door again.

He was too tried for this shit.

He checked the basement and found dog food, filling two bowls and putting one down for his girl, then leaning out to the stairs and placing a bowl for the other dog. He whistled but got no response. Poor thing must be terrified. He was not sure what to do.

Then he went in and checked the little sofa in the kitchen by the fire, deciding that will have to be his bed tonight.

Tomorrow is another problem.


	6. noping out of there

Ianto slowed the truck. He noticed the ash was fading, again finding a blind spot. Weird, why was it only in patches? These weird zones untouched by ash were nothing special, neither were the areas that were affected by ash. Why?

Ianto did not know, did not care. He could stop worrying about the filter and push the pedal down more, moving swiftly as he still feared meeting someone on this road, and of whoever he knew was following him caught up.

After their first introduction he didn't' want whoever it was back there anywhere near him… or Myfanwy. For all he knew, it was Greys.

..

.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

.

.

Ianto woke with a start, the scratching at the door telling him the dog had decided a meal was worth being civilized. He let it in and it circled the table, Myfanwy keeping clear of it as Ianto fed it. Ripping open the bag of dry food so it could feast.

They could not stay, he knew this. He also knew he could not leave this dog behind. He was not a bloody animal ya know. He managed to calm it enough to pet and knew he had to sort this out. Vehicle? He needed a vehicle.

Ianto went to check the out buildings with the dogs, their tails wagging happily as they followed him from shed to shed and when he found a tractor he laughed softly to himself. Right.

Whoever had been here had lived her full time with farm machinery, stock stuff… someone who loved this place. So where were they? Ianto knew he could not be the only person oi the world, so … where was everyone? It felt weird, eerie and he half-pie hoped he would come across someone sooner or later just so he knew he was not dead and in some form of hell. Yeah, that would be swell.

Then he found a harvester with a closed cab. Close quarters with two dogs but it looked flash, had huge tires and he knew it would…. He heard the dogs barking and turned, whistling to his girl to return to him. They were across the fields and probably chasing a rabbit or something, but she knew better than that. Ianto whistled again, annoyed with her now and he then called her back with a bellow that seems to echo in the otherwise silence of the world. No birds. Silence. "Myf! COME!"

She did but the other one clearly didn't' respond to whistles and he went to call out again when he heard it.

A gun shot.

A yelp.

Silence.

"Oh god" Ianto said softly, running for the house where the backpacks were and he soon had the harvester packed, the dog in it and riving across the field with growing fear. Someone WAS following him, someone had been close enough to alert the dogs and he knew deep down that poor dog had died back there defending it's house.

That poor dog.

Ianto glanced at Myfanwy sitting by his feet, it could have bene her. Whoever it was, they could have shot her. Just like that, he would have lost his only remaining friend.

Ianto drove with renewed fear, crashing the huge machine though fences and across lanes not caring if it left a trail in their wake. Whoever it was had a vehicle too, right? To be so close behind… when did they start following him? Were they really following him? Was he over thinking this? Mama said… SHIT Ianto yelped as he swung around a car in the road, covered with ash like a huge blob.

"Shit!" Ianto stopped the vehicle and took a moment to take a deep breath. Stupid, stupid. That is how you get killed. Stupid. Ianto sat back and took another breath, looked at his dog and started the vehicle again, this time moving into the hedgerow that ran along the road, driving on the other side like a normal person evading someone. Right? It that what you do? He did that.

James Bond would do that. Jason Borne would do… nah. He would have already killed at least five people with his bare hands that one. Far too American. Ianto wished he had a little bit of American in his life right now.

He drove like a maniac still, just a more British one. Ya know? One needs to maintain decorum. Ianto started to snigger as that last thought was in the Queen's voice. OK, losing it. Officially losing it.

He drove until it ran out of gas, not caring how tired he was how manic he was… he drove at top speed across fields, through fences, along hedgerows, in creek beds…. Moved. Travelled.

Yeah, OK.

Ianto ran.

Seriously… wouldn't you?


	7. getting  closer

Ianto found a letterbox that was out of the way from the road, the driveway surrounded by trees and bushes partially concealed. Good, let's try this one. He swung the wheel cautiously and drove up the long driveway that put at least two stock fields between the main road and the house he was almost to when he slowed the vehicle and tooted the horn a few times. Just in case.

It was late afternoon and Ianto knew that if anyone ws in there, they would at least twitch a curtain or something but there was nothing. No one. Once again Ianto felt mild hysteria but he swallowed it down and told himself to stop looking for trouble when there was enough out there already.

He had to hide the vehicle, this was something he felt strongly about so he drove around the house to the back yard and parked next to a little town car. Hello there. A car, so… people? He got out and let Myfanwy run to their immaculate lawn to pee on. Sorry. He then walked slowly and with a soft call of welcome to the back door, knocking and waiting with that stupid feeling as he knew no one was there.

There never was someone on the other side.

Just the one behind him.

.

.

.

ONE DAY BEFORE

.

.

Ianto has woken with a start, still in the seat of the dead vehicle. The high position of the harvester letting him look around with alarm. It had not occurred to him in the darkness that he was in a glass cab, he was like a sitting duck, seen by anyone passing.

That was so stupid.

OK, he had driven it into dense bushes, it was hidden from view but really… was it? He found himself looking up at the roof of the thing, like a spaceship might be overhead and a Grey Man waving out windows or something.

Felt stupid again.

He knew the machine was dead, also knew he had wasted a good chunk of time sleeping… checking the watch he knew he had slept almost four hours. Christ… was that enough? Too much? Ianto felt paranoid s he slid from the cab and was relieved that at least they were in a Ash Free Bubble.

Ianto knew they had to move, placing the backpack on his front, then the other on his back as Myfanwy stood with her own little harness and saddle bags attached.

Good thing he didn't had a little terrier or something right? Ianto got a mental image of a little poodle with a single saddle bag strapped on its back with its legs splayed out as if crushed. Yeah… he had the right dog for the job.

She hadn't even been the dog he went to the pound for, the woman on the phone telling him about a sweet puppy he had been wanting for, his name down for months for a puppy. He had entered to find a dog being brought in with matted fur, covered in filth and so emaciated they were worried she might not make it.

He had known the moment she lifted her head and looked at him with those sad, dejected soulful eyes that he had found his companion. He had stepped forward and pointed, telling the clerk anyone would love a little puppy, there were others on that list for one.. he wanted her.

The first few months with her once she was declared fit for adoption were not easy. She did not trust, she did not like food, she needed food, she wanted his food, she acted like he ws going to beat her each time he said no in a calm gentle voice… months. Totally… months before she stopped cowering each time he moved his arm.

His lovely girl.

Three years later and she was a huge fuzzle puff with a heart of gold and and intelligence that sometimes had him talking to her like they were in the middle if an argument. A married couple not speaking to one another. Ya know? He loved her so much. Fuck Lisa, fuck all those who had been in his past but not committed enough to a relationship to be faithful, honest and in the end not love him back.

Myf did.

She loved him back.

He remembered the gun shot the day before and knew he had to put more space between him and the shooter. He started to walk across the fields ignoring the roads completely. No. Find a river and they will get to where he wants to be one way or another. A nice river leads to a little riverside village eventually, it always does.

"Come on sweetie" Ianto said with more excitement than he felt, leading his dog along the river bank once he find it towards… god knows where. He had long since lost his bearings and that is not an easy thing to do, not when you are Ianto Jones. He knows the time of day down to the second, he knows his GPS coordinates down to about a meter to so. No. To not know where he was, to need to check that watch for the time… he was working without all his faculties at the moment and he knew it.

Still.

Myf is alive and he will take it right now.

He has to keep his girl alive, he has to.

It is just a long slog.

He knew sooner or later a house would appear on the horizon and he REALLY hope it had people inside it, even if they were not friendly, they would at least be proof of life, right?

Ianto walked steadily forward telling himself not to look back.

He knew they were still following him.


	8. out of time

Ianto woke with his heart pounding, his mouth dry and that feeling of dread that told him he had slept too long. Too hard and he had not woken from his nightmare soon enough as his scream still echoed in the empty grain silo.

The dog was watching him silently, her face one of quiet consternation and he sighed as he sat up, rubbing his face "Sorry girl. Was I rambling again?"

He rose and cracked the silo door, peeking out and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. This ash free bubble still intact as he released her to pee. God, he needed to as well but he did it inside the silo, feeling like an open air view might be too damned easy for whoever was out there.

That poor dog.

He still hated that it had died like that, even as he knew that had saved his life.

He was kneeling by the back pack trying to gauge his water supply when he became aware of the silence. He sat back on his heels and listened for Myfanwy's sniffing outside but there was nothing so he rose and walked to the door, peering out as he called softly for his dog.

Nothing.

OK, he did not like that. He quickly gathered his stuff and gave the outside another visual seep before he exited the place of safety and he ran for the trees that were too far away. The wheat was high, rolling and bending like waves on a lake on a blustery day.

His heart was pounding the entire time that he ran, relieved to make it and even more so to find his dog there already crouching in the bushes. Looking in the other direction? Ianto turned on his heel and crouched, placing an arm over her as he placed on the bags to look in the direction she was. What could she see?

Then he saw it.

Movement.

Ianto felt his guts shrivel as he knew that whoever it was, they were not friendly. He quickly harnessed the dog and they started to run in the trees. He tied to act causal like he was not trying to get away for them he did wish they had not cut him off from the path he had wanted to take and he also knew there was no point dwelling right now as it was some important to keep moving.

Moving is living.

He slid down an embankment and ran along the dried creek bed, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to focus. He knew he could do this, the map he had pore over before the darkness forced him into the silo shows a small town nearby. Maybe if he could get there he could get some real weapons, or at least somewhere secure enough for him to get a look at who or what was after him.

Myfanwy's response was not one he knew. Not one he trusted.

Not knew he liked at all.

.

.

.

He felt like he had lost them, whoever they were for now at least. His heart was pounding and his throat felt swollen from the exertion as he slid around the church, listening for moment inside. If there was anywhere was still with life, this would be it, right?

He slipped inside, the dog brushing past to enter as well and he stood in the church with confusion. This didn't make sense. IT didn't make sense at all as he stood staring at the open area that should hold pews, people … you know… life.

Myfanwy padded to the middle of the open area and stood, looking at the four walls, the pretty colours of the stained glass windows throwing a kaleidoscope of colours over the scene.

Then she looked up.

Ianto did not want to. A voice told him not to, but he looked up as well.

"Oh god" he whispered as he looked up at the sky.

The roof was gone, like… completely gone. The circle around the hole was so carefully constricted, a perfect circle with the edges… sort of… scorched? What could have done this?

He sat on the lone pew resting by the doors back and stared at it some more and suddenly felt extremely exposed.

He patted his thigh, calling Myf to him and turned to slip back out of this house of… ell…the lost I guess.

He took two steps into the light and found to his dismay he was out of time.

The gun smaller than he thought it would be but none the less authoritative.

Ianto raised his hands, waiting to see if this was going to be a friend or foe situation even as Myfanwy made a small chuff of alarm, moving forward to place herself between her human and this…this…

BANG


	9. hi there

Ianto instinctively jumped at the shot, then watched the thing holding the weird gun crumple at his feet, looking past the spot to the man who stood with his own weapon still raised.

Ianto raised his arms again.

The man moved forward, ignoring Ianto and the snarling dog, crouching over the Grey Man to pull the gun from it's hand. Ianto lowered his arms and watched the man as he examined the Grey Man with extreme interest. Finally the man looked up at Ianto and rose.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness" Jack trust out his hand and Ianto relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Ianto Jones"

Jack looked down at the dead alien and grinned "This guy was hard to catch, he was so invested in you though. They hate dogs."

"Yeah… I cold feel him on my heels ever since I fled the city. From day one" Ianto nodded.

"Sorry about that dog, he shot it before I could distract him" Jack glanced over "But that one… cute."

"Myfanwy" Ianto nodded.

"My Finey?"

"Sort of." Ianto replied then smiled "It means my lady or pretty lady. M.Y.F.A.N.W.Y but pronounced Mi'finny, like Tiffany."

"Hence me hearing a Fanny" Jack said, and then grinned at Ianto as he saw that he was annoying him "You are touchy."

"I am exhausted. No more than a few hours sleep each night… does not make Ianto a happy camper" Ianto slumped back against the church "And I suppose you can explain the church roof burnt away in a perfect circle?"

"Tractor beam" Jack said without missing a beat "Sucked up all the people like a massive vacuum."

"Nice" Ianto's head fell back and he stared at the clear blue sky with despair "So… they gathered the masses and … what?"

Jack didn't answer and Ianto stared at him for a beat or two before he knew. He knew. Ash. The people were being converted into fuel or food or .. something.

"Fuck!" Ianto pushed off the wall and looked at the church like it might tell him something, then he looked up "I knew there was a reason I didn't' want to get tht stuff all over me!"

"The Harvester was a nice touch" Jack said as he joined Ianto, watching the dog sniff the Grey Man "So… do you know this place?"

"There is a village nearby, where all … well.. it WAS where about 200 souls lived. I thought it might be a good place to hunker down, since there is no ash here. I am calling them bubbles in my head. These patches of no ash. Clearly the ships dumped as they flew so… the village should be clean and clear. They took everyone so they might not come back this way. The village is tucked back in the valley under the shadow of the mountain… clearly a no fly zone" Ianto said as he started to walk but Jack grabbed his arm gently.

"Wait, there are others with me. I move them, hide them and then search for the next spot to hide. Like you we are looking for somewhere, so are we to wait this out" Jack explained "I can't just wander off."

"Well…." Ianto had to think, had to decide and he knew he had found what he wanted even if it might not be as cool as he had hoped. People. He would not be alone. "… let's get them and see what we can do."

Jack's smile softened as he held out his hand, Ianto taking it for a warm handshake.

.

.

The SUV came to a halt and Jack tooted three times. The door to the cottage opened and a man stepped out. Thin, seemingly smaller than he probably actually was and with a face that knew sorrow, the man raised a hand on greeting, and then lowered it as he saw the passenger door open.

Myfanwy leapt out and the cottage door opened again, a woman pushing past the man "JACK!"

Of course. Must be the wife. Ianto sighed inwardly. A man that handsome, bound to have his family with him.

"Yes Alice" Jack stepped back "I'm back in one piece as promised love. This is Ianto and his Fanny."

Ianto turned to give him a look that could curdle milk and Jack grinned back, reveling in this man's dry humor. He could see Ianto was not annoyed at all, but amused.

"This is my… sister Alice. Her son Stephen is in there along with another couple of kids." Jack supplied as he pointed at the woman and Ianto felt silly, but… he didn't feel like his was right. His sister? She didn't look at Jack like a sister… like Rhiannon looked at him. Ianto felt like this was a lie, but let it go. She didn't look at him like a partner… god… was he really that worried about that?

The man who has exited first was Owen. A doctor, a great asset even if he did seem a little… acidic. There were eight other adults including a couple that were clearly known to the Captain. She seemed to work with him and the doctor, and the husband was a truck driver. A good thing to have, meant Ianto knew of two of them that can drive heavy shit.

Ianto was just relived to not be alone anymore.

At least… for a while.


	10. head count

Gwen. Her name was Gwen and her fella was Rhys. Ianto liked Rhys immediately, the warm teddy bear of a man oozed friendliness. The Doctor was Owen Harper and the pretty English/Japanese lady Toshiko seemed to be with him. Emily and Ray were a couple from London that lived next door to Andy, the copper. They had the other two kids that sat with Stephen colouring from books that were almost full.

Poor little buggers.

Myfanwy had lit up their faces like he had bought Santa Claus with him, the dog eager to bring joy and comfort to the kids. Ianto didn't mind sharing, there wss sooo much of her to go around after all. The food was nice, nice to be looked after for a spell and despite her brisk ways making out she was in charge or something, Gwen was actually welcoming in a 'who are you' kinda way.

So… Jack, Alice, Stephen, Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, Rhys, Emily, Ray, Andy, Daisy and Roan. 12.. 13 including Ianto. No way an SUV fitted then all. Ianto walked causally to the back of the cottage and looked out at the other two SUVs that were almost identical. Ah. A convoy. Great… perfect way to get attention. Three shiny black SUVs moving in convoy with blackened windows. Yes. Right.

"I know... rather bold" Jack said softly like he had read his mind and Ianto grunted as he rubbed his face. "They were all we had in the car pool when it went tits up."

"There are 13 of us plus a big slobbery dog. Barely room for all of us along with the gear we need to take with us… if we come across others… no room" Ianto muttered to himself "You know… we need something… bigger."

"Bigger. We are trucking with three SUVs and…"

"No…no… it's not a negative thing, no. But… Rhys is a truck driver, I also have all my endorsements… if we could get a couple of house busses or even some large ventilated trucks that we can put seats along the walls or something… we could scoop up more as we go."

"This village might not be welcoming" Jack cautioned "We might get there and be turned away. A smaller group is easier to hide with. The more of us, the harder it is to run and hide."

"I understand that but I have a bad feeling we will not find many there. This is Sales Week… well WAS the Sales Week for the stock, the annual stock yard sales down in Friday. A lot of families would have gone and spent the long weekend there with the animals they were hoping to buy… or sell. At least half the village would have turned out." Ianto said calmly "you think any of them got out of the city alive?"

Ianto grimaced as he shook his head, knowing Ianto was right "How did you know that?"

"The church notice board" Ianto shrugged, "did you check the notices on it?"

"I never thought to. Christ, how the hell did you memorize that?"

"Edidic memory" Ianto laughed softly "Not bad eh? Made me great at the job when it came to stock levels and such. Want a book but can't remember the author? Call Ianto over. Some wants a part for some hoodickey they are fixing but don't know what it is called to check the data base? Call Ianto over."

"Ah… a man of many talents!"

"Master of none" Ianto laughed along with him as they looked at the vehicles and finally Ianto yawned "You know… all the stock loose around the place, we could snatch a few horses or milking cows. We might need those before those things decide to see if they work the same in the machine that eats people."

Jack turned to him with a look that left no doubt in Ianto's mind that he had made the right assumption with the ash. Jack then said "That is a good idea. We will look into that, we need to think ahead. If these things do stick around for a few weeks… or months... we can't go to the city supermarkets to stock up on meat."

"Exactly. Maybe, maybe we take note of what I out there as we near the village, then we check the temperature there… if we are able to stay we then know where to 'shop' for what we need." Ianto agreed.

"Good idea… thinking forward. Sales Week… right. So a lot of the men and young families… we are likely to find older people or yuppies at the village." Jack motioned Ianto back inside, glancing around nervously and Ianto caught it.

"Think we were followed?"

"Think sooner or later we will be if we start to create a pattern of going out and coming back the same way. Sooner or later we will get caught. We need to move on soon" Jack admitted.

"Yes, I have not stayed more than two days at any spot along the way and still caught one" Ianto agreed "Mind you… dogs seem to … what. Lure them? Scare them?"

"there is an alien species called Harbringers that are like… a werewolf breed that are humanoid wolves most of the time, only some of the old blood can transform to human features" Jack said like they were discussing the weather and Ianto grunted.

"Well then… I would rather one of those for a pet if they can actually kill the Grey Men" Ianto quipped without much fanfare.

Jack smiled as he wondered if meeting this man under different circumstances might have led him to joining his team.

Seems like this guy is definitely Torchwood material.


	11. settling in

It was nice to have a real meal. Hot food and company. God, he had missed just listening to voices other than his. He looked at Myf and saw her sitting there enjoying the comforting noise of people as well.

Then the questions began.

"So… you said you were with someone?" Gwen asked "Only… what happened to her?"

Ianto blinked, looking up from the mug of sweet tea he had been given before answering "I said I was in a relationship. She was cheating on me and I found out the night before it all went down. Me and Myf had left our home and then it all went to shit. I assume she is dead like everyone else as I left her back in the city."

"Oh. I thought… you said 'she was tired' so …"

"Myfanwy. My dog. She was tired so we stopped when she wanted to" Ianto said slowly "She counts as someone in my books ya know. She is my family."

"Oh. So… no kids?"

"No. Lisa didn't want kids. Came from a large family and didn't feel the need… I didn't have much say in it but… well." Ianto stopped talking and leaned back, sighing softy "Now I am kinda glad there weren't kids. The thought of them back there… well. Hard enough my sister and her kids are gone, my niece and nephew. Hard to think about, would rather not."

"What were their names?"

"Gwen! He just said he didn't' want to talk about it for Godsake!" Rhys rumbled angrily.

"Sorry pet, no harm done. I just wanted to know" she bristled as she smiled at Ianto, showing her large gap in her two front teeth.

Myfanwy made a soft chuffing noise and Ianto glanced at her then rose as he placed the cup down "Sorry everyone. Myf wants her evening walk."

As Ianto slid out from the table Jack rose as well "I will come with you."

"No!" Ianto barked then smiled weakly "I just… some quiet would be good after the sudden onslaught of people. Besides… she has a shy bladder."

Jack nodded as he sat back down, slightly put off by Ianto's quick demand for some space but he understood. It had been a short time since it had all gone to shit and with Gwen stirring things up the man needed some time alone in the dusk air.

After the door closed Rhys swung to Gwen "For Godsake woman. What the hell, he just got here. At least let him get one good night's sleep under his belt before you start punching below it."

"What!" she said with wide eyes.

"You know what!" Rhys muttered as Owen looked between them, then turned to Jack.

"Let's just give him some time will ya?" Owen demanded.

"He seems so… nervous. Imagine being out here alone since kick off. A week running. Poor man, must be paranoid." Tosh agreed.

"Especially if you count the Grey Man I shot while it was attacking him" Jack said calmly, watching them all react "so… give him some space."

"Like the others?" Owen asked, focusing now.

"Yeah. Lone hunter, sonic gun and seemed focused on the dog."

"The dog?" Owen frowned "Oh… right. They have a thing about dogs. So it really … man. How close?"

"He expected the bang to be the last thing he heard, not it" Jack replied.

Gwen now felt terrible for interrogating the poor man and settled back as she promised not to be so domineering next time she interig… qiestio…. Spoke with him.

.

.

"Right. So… I don't know. Gwen seems intense and I get a weird vibe off her. She wants to be Alpha but as we both know… there can only be one" Ianto said as he stood in the middle of the field with the dog beside him "I don't like this. A pack that is unstable is not a good mix."

Myfanwy agreed, glancing back as she went over the smells she had picked up in there. The children were nice and she did like the little ones but she got the same vibe from Gwen. She would challenge the Man in the Coat at some stage, maybe more than once and they didn't have time for that.

Ianto sighed "so let's get them where they have to go. Protect those kids as best we can and then… then get gone. Yes?"

She looked up at him as she considered and she knew he was right. Not right to leave those pups out here if there was somewhere they could br safe. A few days? They could afford a few days before ghosting them.

"For their own safety" Ianto said softly as they walked towards the house "We can't stay. We have to go, put space between us and anywhere we don't want those things to go. As long as you are loose, they will continue hunting you."

Myf grunted as she agreed.

The Greys would not stop until they were sure she was gone.

Or dead.


	12. bad dream

Jack was relieved to see Ianto re-entering the house, stepping aside as Owen brushed past to take a spell as the lookout. He motioned Ianto over and Ianto at by the fire warming his hands as the place darkened more by the minute.

"We try not to use any lights, keep quiet and still at night so we can rest and not be seen while doing it Jack said to Ianto "We have a bed for you."

Jack led Ianto to a room where there were two single beds and Ianto glanced at the other one, seeing stuff spread over it. Jack grinned and started packing away the things as he admitted "This is my room tonight too. Thought it would be OK as I am part of night watch so you will have the place to yourself most of the night."

"Thanks" Ianto said as he spread a blanket over the foot of the bed and Jack knew it would be for the dog. Jack looked over at Myfanwy who sat patiently watching Ianto with a look of total adoration.

"She's a good girl" Jack said to Ianto "She is so calm."

"I think she has known a lot of sorrow in her life, when I found her she was near death. Left behind like she didn't matter, her hair matted and so hungry." Ianto said.

"How long have you had her?" Jack asked.

"About four months" Ianto replied and Jack now showed surprise as they moved like they were a unit that had spent years training together.

"Seriously? The way she moved to cover you when the Grey Man was going to shoot!" Jack said with surprise.

"No he wasn't, the safety was on" Ianto said distractedly as he smoothed the covers and turned to stare at Jack, just realizing what he said.

"Now… how the hell did you know that?"

"Well… the red spot of safety on, green is ready to fire right? I do know guns" Ianto snorted, making Jack storm from the room to the backpack he had carried in, pulling out the gun to check it and finding Ianto was right.

The safety was on. A big red spot to prove it.

Jack stared at it, then turned to walk back into the bedroom. "OK, so you saw that in a split second and just stood there?"

"Myfanwy just stood there, I just stood there… you are the one who did something." Ianto smiled.

"So… the dog didn't' seem worried, so you were not worried?" Jack frowned as he reached out and touched Ianto's arm, looking at the dog now on the bed watching him silently.

"Well, she is a good judge of character and she clearly likes you" Ianto shrugged.

"Why do you say that?"

"She is letting you touch me and not growling. She is very protective, something Lisa did NOT like at all. The amount of times Lisa tried it on only to find a dog between us" Ianto snorted.

"Well… I hope she likes me then because I am a toucher" Jack laughed.

"Good, I like your touch…I mean…ah… well… you know… er" Ianto stuttered, his hand sliding behind his neck with a look of alarm. Jack found that so endearing.

"Well… I am off for night shift" Jack said as he slid outside the door and stood there thinking it over. Edidic memory right? Only needs to see it for a second to know it all, right? Right?

It was later as Jack stood in the dark looking over the fields that surrounded the house and made it easier to see anything coming that a little voice in his head said 'but the dog was the one not worried' and he turned to look back at the house.

.

.

Jack entered the house with a mood for bed, entering the room to find Ianto moving around in the bedding, his voice hoarse as he cried softly. The dog was holding him down, like she was trying to comfort him but still he struggled in the sheets.

Jack knelt by the bed and reached for Ianto only to find a face full of teeth as Myfanwy warned him off. Then Ianto sat bolt upright, gasping like he was drowning, then fell back and lay there, his hands in Myfanwy's fur as he clung to her taking deep breaths. After a while his eyes rolled to Jack.

"Hi."

"Hey" Ianto croaked, "Shit."

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Night Terrors" Ianto coughed and Myfanwy slid back on the bed, Ianto sitting up again to rub his face "I… I sometimes dream things, bad things and even when I wake I seem to be stuck there for a moment or two."

Must be some dream."

"You have no idea" Ianto sighed, flopping back and rolling to the wall, then to Jack's surprise he started to snore like he had never been awake.

"Well… there ya go. Friends?" Jack laughed softly, reaching out to pat the dog who calmly settled to watch over Ianto, her head on his feet lovingly.

Jack fell into his own bed to sleep and found himself dreaming of a handsome man in a suit that pointed out red spots on everything and talked about safety.


	13. signs of life

Breakfast was quiet, the children clearly not morning people as they ate, shoving food into their mouths with sullen glares at their plates.

"Right, a small group of us will go forward to the village and check it out, then come back for you all if it's all good" Jack said as they discussed the day's plans "While we are gone, pack and get ready to move."

"And if you don't come back?" Owen asked.

"If we are not back by dusk, wait overnight with guns ready and at dawn move to the secondary site." Jack advised, "We can either catch up … or not."

"I would like to move with your group, I know this area" Ianto said as he placed his plate on another to help clear "Also, this far in, Welsh might be the language the older people refer to speak. How many of you speak welsh?"

"Well I do!" Gwen said angrily "And I AM Torchwood! I am going with him!"

"No one said you can't go. But you are a woman" Ianto said with a slow blink "The old men will not speak to you and you know it!"

"What?" Toshiko asked.

"The old men in these back villages are set in their ways and a pretty young thing in jeans and a ponytail will not get far with them!" Ianto sighed.

"Well... he's right actually" Rhys agreed "Sexist but true."

"Well not the bloody dog!" she huffed.

.

.

Jack drove sedately with his team, a little voice in the back of his head pointing out the fact Ianto had not blinked at the word Torchwood or even acknowledged it. He knew about them? Toshiko and Owen were left behind with the other group, ready to defend.

The fog was not as thick as city fog, a cleaner whitish candy floss with the sunrise still hinting… more ethereal which didn't actually help the mood. The only up side to the fog was that they knew nothing flying overhead could see the vehicle moving slowly along undercover of the fog.

Gwen sat in the back with a face like she was sucking a lemon, beside her was Andy who was calmly checking his firearm. Ianto was in the front seat, Myfanwy in his lap so she could lean out the window with glee, Ianto not complaining as the weight of her crushed him into the seat. She was careful and not as heavy as you might think. Besides, he found her body on him comforting, like in the night when those dreams take him.

They were soon passing a sign for the village and Jack was pulling over. They slid out and as Jack went to speak he noticed the dog was gone, tiring to Ianto who was adjusting his jacket. "Ianto? Where is Fanny?"

"She went ahead to scope it out" Ianto said, turning to pick up the gun he had placed on a small stone fence while getting ready and he looked over at Jack "Why?"

"She is scoping it out." Jack repeated slowly.

"Yes. No barking, not shooting… no running towards us while on fire…" Ianto paused and looked around like they were in some comedy sketch then said "all good"

Jack found himself grinning at the image of the dog on fire running along the lane and then he turned to see the dog standing there in the foggy lane, watching them like she was waiting someone to throw a ball.

"See?" Ianto pointed "all good. No little grey men."

"She told you that?" Andy asked, "How?"

"Her tail is wagging so the someone she did find out there was kind." Ianto said, and then pointed "look."

A figure was walking towards them in the fog, a shotgun broken over his arm as his gumboots slapped on the road. The man reached them and looked at them all with surprise "well, Bore Da Everyone."

"Bore Da" Ianto replied calmly "We are just looking for somewhere for shelter. There is nothing we wish to take from you."

"Good, there is nothing to take anyway" the old man smiled "well… come on then. I came out to get a rabbit for the pot, mother will be surprised."

They followed him to a small cottage at the edge of the village that had lights on and smoke slowly rising from the chimney like it was just any autumn day.

Sort of creepy really, to find the place totally untouched. Not even someone watching the road, keeping guard.

Christ.

Maybe they didn't know.


	14. bringers of bad news

Yep.

They didn't know.

"How many?" someone asked with confusion as many people crammed into the small kitchen while the phone was also still being used to call more in from homesteads around them. Good old neighborhood hotline.

"We don't know for sure. It all started with the major cities being targeted nationwide" Jack said, then glanced at Ianto and added "I also heard of other major capitals in other countries too."

"Me too" Ianto nodded "France, Germany, America had several… It looks to me like all the large city centers were targeted. Now they seem to be fanning out for the smaller towns."

"Wait... you two are not together?"

"Not at first, we met while on the road" Ianto said calmly.

"The town we passed through to the west had none left alive, all were… gone" Jack said gently "We know there was a stock sale…"

"Oh god" a woman clutched at her throat with horror "that's why he isn't answering the phone. I thought… I thought the cell phones might be down and he doesn't' t know our landline. Silly old sod can't remember a phone number to save his life the … oh no."

She stated to weep, turning away to another who comforted her with a glare at the two men like they had somehow been the blame for all this. Jack sighed and asked "Did anyone come back?"

"Mathew. He sold his stock the night before as he was still unloading it into the sale yard, couldn't believe his luck. Damn it. His brother stayed on with his wife and young son for the sales." An old man said and they all nodded their agreement.

"There is only the one road in and out?" Ianto asked, sitting back as Myfanwy leaned against him "the large stone wall surrounds the place like a castle's ramparts?"

"Yes, that's right. In summer the wild flowers grow almost as high as the wall in some parts" one of the women said with relief as the subject changed "My daughter loves to pick them."

"Right. I suggest we use some sandbags or something to make the wall higher, harder to climb over then we barricade the road at the gates. Control who comes in, less likely to be surprised." Jack drummed his fingers "We can get our families we have hidden, be back in a few hours and set up camp. We need a head count, firm numbers if we are to settle in for the foreseeable."

"How long might this last?" a young mother asked, a baby at her breast.

"Weeks? I can't see months… they do not hang around too long, they like their planets fresh" Jack said then cleared his throat as Ianto threw him a look of warning.

"How the hell do you know that!" someone demanded.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

"Bloody Torchwood. So they are definitely aliens then!"

"Yes" Jack sighed "Ianto can tell you, he has seen them in person, same as me. Grey Men. About the size of a ten year old, skinny and weird like the little green men people draw but they are not green. No, really they are grey. Grey and nasty."

"They smell bad too" Ianto muttered as he offered his dog a lamb sandwich "Sort of like… burnt rubber and liquorice."

"Really?" the old man they had first met… Ralf… leaned in and poked at Ianto "How strong is it?"

"Not overpowering, more lingering like… when you lift a curry from the oven and the heat wave hits you. Like that, just… not."

"Right. And they don't like dogs" Gordon asked.

"Right. They resemble another alien species that is their natural enemy. They really do NOT like dogs so any working dogs are best brought into the walls, not only to protect us but warn us as they don't like the smell of them either."

Jack glanced at Myfanwy who was staring at him silently, her large brow eyes pools of sorrow like she was apologizing for all this. Then Ianto's hand swiped around her ear and yanked gently, her eyes rolling around as she broke the stare with him and Jack blinked.

What the fuck was that?

"Gwen, I will leave you and Andy here to begin the headcount, stock count and provisions check. Also… weapons?" Jack said as he rose from the table "Me and Ianto will go back to get everyone else."

"The one who came back early... he has a stock truck?" Ianto asked.

"Yerp."

"Good… the stock out there can get to work too, even if we stake fencing around the outside of the walls for them to surround the village… not only will they keep the grass down where those things might hide… it will also be a warning system." Ianto pointed out and Jack nodded. Ianto added "I can drive all classes."

"Still… Mathew will go with his dogs, good roundup dogs, will make the work quicker." Gordon said with a nod that made it final. Jack nodded seeing that the man was the one in charge of the village, listened to and respected. Best respect him too.

After all…this was going to be home now.

At least for a while.


	15. tommyknockers

As they drove Jack glanced at Ianto several times before Ianto sighed and said "Pull over. Let's do this while it is just the three of us."

Jack glanced back at the dog on the back seat, her eyes so soulful as she stared back and Jack pulled to the side of the road which was sort of weird. Not like they were holding up traffic ya know. Just seemed… right.

Ianto sat and waited as Jack sorted his words then Jack asked "How do you know so much?"

"I …." Ianto sighed and glanced back at Myfanwy. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. You are empathic?"

Jack frowned as he looked at the dog, then Ianto. Ianto then added "You are an empath. You can stop shielding so strongly as she can hear you loud and clear, she hears everyone loud and clear. She is strong, no shields can keep her out."

Jack turned to look at the dog "So… you are a Harbinger."

"Yes" Ianto replied, then glanced at Myfanwy "There are several here. Their ship crash landed almost eight months ago and the Grey Men are seeking them, and the one you took down was one of their Hunters."

"Right. Why you knew about the safety and stuff. You and her are communicating?" Jack nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"So… when you found her… was it really…"

"I did not lie. I was at the shelter and she was on a stretcher, so wasted and emaciated that she used what little strength she had left to scream in the hopes someone would hear her. I did" Ianto blinked slowly and Jack took a moment to stare at him long and hard.

"She calls you Hooman."

"Yes. I am"

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he stared out the window of the SUV and Ianto then added "And you are not from around here your own damned self Sir."

Jack grinned "Oh yeah? You know that too?"

"You smell is… intoxicating" Ianto admitted "Myfanwy warns me constantly about you, she worries you will turn my head and I will forget her."

"Awww" Jack swung to look at the creature resembling a dog "Look… I think you are sweet. Cute. You chose a great outer image and I really love dogs. Cats too… but well… Catkind are to blame for that. Harbingers… I do love your kind too."

She looked at Ianto then Jack heard a soft "OK"

He grinned and repeated "OK."

He started to drive again, even indicating before catching himself and chuckling as he shook his head. This had shaken him a little even as he had known deep down there was a Harbinger in their midst, it was still exhilarating to speak to one. These almost mythical creatures from his time, all but extinct due to the hatred Grey Men have for them.

They were almost to the others when Ianto made a small noise, Myfanwy pulling back in from the back passenger side window to chuff with alarm and Jack slammed on the brakes then swung to ask "What?"

"Someone is out there… in the tree line watching the house." Ianto pointed and Jack strained his advanced eyes to see and … movement. Faint but there. Shit. Jack's eyes then slid to something he really didn't want to see.

Stephen was walking along with one of the other children, a bucket in his hands clearly full of scraps to be flicked in the back yard for the birds and as he watched the movement happened again.

Jack knew he was snarling as he stomped on the gas.

The SUV flew across the field as Jack slammed his hand on the horn not caring if it showed him to the things in the trees, he wanted the others to see them too, to realize there was something there and as he slammed the brakes on at the edge of the gardens he faintly registered that the dog had jumped out the window before his mad gas stomp.

Myfanwy ran a slow arc around the house, a deep roar as she headed for the trees and Jack exited the vehicle to run to Stephen "RUN FOR THE HOUSE!"

Owen and Toshiko exited the house, while already firing wildly and then turning to step aside, letting the boys into the house as Jack swung to watch the trees shaking with what can only be a battle.

Then a Grey Man stood up.

Right in front of Owen, past Jack and too close to the house, too close to Owen for Jack to fire and he cried out with alarm as he watched the Grey Man reach out for Owen who was frozen with shock and confusion.

The roar was closer and Jack turned his head to see the Harbinger come, a huge shaggy bearlike beast with gnashing teeth, huge paws the size of Jack's head with claws that dug into the earth before kicking off, soil flying behind it as it bore down on the grey Man.

It all happened so fast.

I gotta admit… it did look pretty bloody awesome though.


	16. cocky

The Grey Man made a strange sound, a high pitched scream as it flung it's arms up and the Harbinger seized it, swinging it into the air as two more Grey Men exploded from the tree line and that is when Jack realised he hadn't really known anything at all.

They were being chased by a smaller, fluffier Harbinger. Jack turned to watch the huge one now turn to run for those that ran from one to find the big one out in the open waiting for them. They turned to run back into the smaller of the two demons and Jack placed his hands on his hips with wonder as they all disappeared in a strange mist.

A tractor beam.

"OK… what the hell was that!" Owen demanded as he leaned around the doorframe from inside the house where he and Tosh had taken shelter.

"friendlies" Jack answered as he pushed Owen back into the house and told everyone to get ready to move out, they were clearly burned.

They clambered into the SUVs and Jack was not surprised to find Ianto behind the wheel of one like nothing was wrong, his eyes staring stonily ahead. Jack wanted to say something but he couldn't'. Not like Ianto hadn't said right? They heard one another, she called to him, he found her. He had heard of sleeper agents but this was something he really should have considered.

The Grey Men had come to ransack the place... of course there would be not only a team coming to try to warn and defend … one of the units that crash landed… there would already be some form of defense set up. Shit.

Jack instead patted the door and leaned in through the open window to say to Ianto gently "you lead, I will follow."

Ianto finally looked at him, those grey eyes searching and then he nodded.

Jack watched the SUV take off, a second following and he ran for the other one to follow them to the other place. He had time to stew as he drove, chew over the irony of his stupidity when he himself was an Alien here. Ianto knew. Of course he did. Smelt him right? Right… heard him. Empathic.

He knew, had even been told at the academy that some planets have Harbinger sleeper agents there amongst the general populous to protect against invasion… of course.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You are grinding you teeth so hard I can hear them cracking" Alice said softly from the passenger seat and he glanced at her, then grinned weakly.

"Sorry Love"

"So those things…"

"Harbingers. The mortal enemies of the Grey Men and maybe our only line of defense right now" Jack admitted "Apparently, if memory serves me from the Academy books, they are placed on planets that the Shadow Proclamation has under their protection and Greys are considered a threat at some stage. If the Grey Men happen to sneak in under some false pretenses these creatures are the hidden landmines that will hopefully ensure the continuation of the civilization, even if there are some major losses."

"So… those big scary monsters are on our side Uncle Jack?"

"Yes love" Jack nodded looking at his grandson in the back seat "You OK there solider?"

"Yes Uncle Jack. They got close this time." Stephen said softly.

"I know but we will be OK, the Harbingers will protect us" Jack assured him.

"Why us? So many people dead, all the things happening, what makes us so special?" the boy demanded with that unerring intelligence that reflected the man driving so well that Alice snorted softly as she glanced at her father.

"I think he can answer that one with one word" she said softly as she kept looking at those muscles clenching around Jack's jaw.

"what's that mum?"

"Jack!"

.

.

They were all confused and talking at once as they tried to tell the villager what had happened, some of the men heading to the stone walls with their rifles as the last SUV pulled up.

Jack watched Ianto walking along with the dog that had materialized to of nowhere. Jack leaned forward as Ianto reached out to stroke the dog's head before walking on. Yeah. What a dick. How could he have missed it?

Ianto turned to look at him like he heard that and then Jack remembered Ianto saying his shields didn't work on Harbingers and he grinned. Well… so … Ianto knows he is sexually attracted to him? And he is still here? They could have run, could have left but… there he is.

Jack decided to give him a chance.

.

.

The house had belonged to someone that had gone to the sales, an older couple thank god. Jack couldn't have handled a young gamily with pictures of smiling dead kids everywhere and he was also glad the rooms were large, Alice and Stephen each taking one each, leaving the master bedroom to him.

He didn't know where Ianto was and wondered where he would wind up, if he stayed at all.

"Are you OK?"

Jack looked up as Ianto stood there with his hands in his pockets and his backpack hooked over one shoulder.

"Tell me… how do you get undressed and dressed so quick?" Jack asked.

Ianto reached out and pushed to door closed as he dropped the bag, making the room they were in just their own space and Jack sat back on the bed to watch Ianto consider the next move. Then Ianto… shimmered. Naked. Bold.. stark… bloody… ooooooo… big. Nice. Er … shit, he can hear that right? Ianto's blush confirming it.

"Sorry.. I just…"

"I am attracted to you too" Ianto finally let Jack out of his misery "But things have changed now I have shown myself. We didn't' get them all so… the Hunt is on."

"Look, we knew they would come sooner or later even as we lied to everyone else and said we were safe. We both know that sooner or later they will sweep everywhere they can for life. At least this way we have the upper hand in knowing they are coming. And now they know a full grown Harbinger is here… they will come. The real plus is that these kind are known for wanting to be winners so they will not tell the others cells they found you… they will want to be the ones to present you triumphantly to their leaders. This is our only advantage. We have to go hard, fast and vicious. We prepare for war, we kill them all before they can finally admit they found you and then … we wait it out."

"Wow. That was a mouthful" Ianto finally said "you think that speech up all by yourself?"

Jack grinned as he leaned back on the bed then asked "So… where are you going to sleep? Left side… or right?"

Ianto's snort was all he needed to hear to know either side was good… as long as in was this bed.


	17. Gwen

That night the two men enjoyed being close. No sex but the two bodies together seemed enough, just comforting to sleep together with the sound of the other one breathing.

Crying out.

Gasping.

Thumping…. Ow!

Jack finally moved and let Myfanwy take over, her weight thing seeming to help.

After a while Ianto settled and Jack did as well knowing there was no point upsetting everyone by moving about. Ianto would not likely even reference it in the morning.

.

.

"Ianto?"

He knew it would be her, it was always the alpha female that tried to push so he turned calmly, dropping the bucket of chicken feed to face her and she seemed startled by his defensive posture. "Yes Gwen?"

"Sorry pet, didn't men to startle you" she smiled in a way that made him bristle "I just wanted to ask about the things the others are saying. Myfanwy turned into a huge monster thing that ate Grey Men?"

"What? Who told you that?" Ianto blinked slowly like he didn't understand the question and Gwen got defensive too.

"Look, Toshiko mentioned to Owen that the large Harbing thing was terrifying and she was glad it was on our side. I just need to know that thing is not a danger to…"

"THING!" Ianto spat cutting her off as he openly bristled now, his teeth flashing as he snarled at her "The word is Harbinger. How dare you call the one who protected and showed loyalty to people who are not really pack a THING!"

"Is everything OK here?" Jack asked from the side of the barn seeing Ianto's anger and Gwen's righteousness.

"I just need to know if that …"

"Call your protector a THING one more time Gwen. I dare you. Call ANY Harbinger a fucking THING after recent events… "

"Whoa!" Jack stepped between them, turning to face Gwen as he did so "Gwen.. you are NOT interrogating Ianto are you? He is not a member of Torchwood, not on the team and needs time to distress after what happened yesterday. He is one of those we are here to help."

"I just…"

"Stand down Gwen" Jack said on a low one.

"If you are not comfortable with us I can go." Ianto said as he bent down to pick up the bucket and Jack REALLY did NOT want that. He turned to Gwen and gave her a ok that left no doubt of his feelings in this then Ianto started to move past them.

"N O!" Jack yelled, his hands out to placate as he swung to face Ianto "No… please. Don't leave. Gwen is… she used to be Heddlu before she joined my ranks and is still a little… abrasive."

"Abrasive. You call sandpaper abrasive… caustic soda is downright nasty" Ianto replied with his eyes still firmly on Gwen.

"Did you just call me acid?" she gaped.

"You smell like it" Ianto retorted and Jack now turned to glare at Gwen again.

"I don't think this is an apology? It doesn't sound like one at all" Jack growled to her and she looked at him, then simpered as she said sorry like a small child with her hand in the cookie jar. For some reason, this enraged Ianto more as she displayed her throat, let her lips pucker and offered herself like a fucking bitch in heat.

Jack tuned his head to look at Ianto, that last thought so loud it resonated and somewhere in the distance a dog barked, warning Ianto that he could be heard so he turned and promptly walked away.

"What the hell was that!" Gwen spluttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Jack answered calmly. "an alien race is trying to exterminate the human race and you are not happy that another alien race is trying to help us… an alien race by the way that has been here on Earth for years and is known to Torchwood if you ever read the case files like you were supposed to. I am sure Toshiko does not remember as she read so much but ask Owen about Harbingers. He will take a little while but remember the info on them. They are as known as Blowfish and not a skirick of the bloody trouble!"

Gwen seemed to fluff for a moment, then turned and walked away. Jack turned to find Owen there watching and Owen said "Harbingers eh? When was I supposed to read that one?"

"humour me" Jack rolled his eyes "She is still so green to all of this. Another year or so, she might have reacted differently but she has to start with the whole 'ew alien' thing she keeps doing. After all... I am not from around here my own damned self."

"I know. Harbingers. Werewolf type…. No. Lycanthrope beings that can take on a life form's image for long periods and usually protect others like a dog protects a flock of sheep. Not wolves.. more like…" Owen's voice died away as Myfanwy trotted past and he loked at Jack, then grinned "Ahhhh. Right. Why you and Ianto are sharing a room? Getting to …know.. one another in a biblical sense?"

"Owen… there is nothing in their bible about us" Jack grinned as he paused he shot at him "And we are not shagging!"

"Yet!" Owen pointed a finger "He's not from around here either, not just the bloody Dog. The bigger one was him!"

"So?" Jack postured, "Jealous?"

Owen roared with mirth and stomped off, leaving Jack to let out a sigh of relief.

Owen would not judge Ianto, after all … Owen was not from around here either.


	18. pretending to be normal

It was not so easy this time, Ianto almost rising from the bed with each hoarse cry and Jack knew soon someone would come to investigate so he rolled onto him and slammed his moth over top of his in a searing kiss.

Ianto struggled briefly then his arms were crushing Jack as they rolled and Jack found himself being buggered in the nicest… if a little roughly… kinda way. Teeth…argh… tongue that….ooooooo.

Jack didn't know how long it lasted but he knew as he lay there slightly demoralized… yeah… I know… the man snuggling against him snoring again probably had no idea he had blown Jack's mind with the intensity of that coupling.

Jack knew he would have to keep telling himself be behave all the next day as the aching deep inside told him how lucky he was that Ianto found him desirable.

Whew.

.

.

.

"Oi, Ianto!"

Ianto turned to find Rhys walking towards him with something in his hand "Bore Da."

Rhys smiled as he answered in kind then added "Been talking to the regulars. There are some good sheep not far away that apparently were the winter meat stores, they are a little worried now as these Grey bustards might take them… or scavengers."

"Yes. I agree. The Grey Men are not the only things to fear now. We are not the only survivors and as time grows, so will the need to forage. The more we have now, the less we have to seek later" Ianto nodded turning to scan and then he pointed "Jack is over there with Toshiko."

"Christ… how the hell…" Rhys shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted, some people far away barely visible and he laughed "You sure?"

"Yep. I could smell him out anywhere" Ianto quipped and Rhys shook his head as he wandered over with Ianto to talk to Jack about the flock of sheep.

"I would rather not take the road if there is another way." Ianto said to Gordon who was fidgeting with some tobacco.

"There is a stock path along the back of the fields, for the milking cows. Shit... the cows" he looked up "We have some out there that have dried up, ready for impregnation. I forgot about that, Harvey's herd. He is the … was the one that owned the house you two are in now"

"Well, I guess we owe it to Harvey to get those cows as well… we do it all in on go, while it's still early and maybe get home before the afternoon heat?" Jack shrugged.

"I agree" Ianto said then looked around "Where is that… ah. Myfanwy."

The dog was with the kids and as she heard her voice she sprang up, running toward him with glee and he dropped to a knee to embrace her, crooning as he hugged her and ruffled her fur. She then took off and Jack frowned "Where is she going?"

"To get her pack probably. Has her muzzle and boots in it, in case we come across ash" Ianto said as he rose "A few titbits and some extra emergency things. She's right… we need to be careful."

"Clever mite, that dog of yours" Gordon grunted "she is almost human."

"Ah yes… it's the almost part that is so thrilling" Jack said as he winked at inapt who looked at him funny then hurried away leaving Jack with a horrible thought.

What if he didn't remember last night's coupling?

.

..

"Owen, there is another one" Ianto said softly as Owen stomped along and the man yelped as he stepped around another cow pat, muttering to himself that he should not have come.

"Oh don't be like that Owen, you are such a morale boost" Ianto replied calmly and others sniggered as Owen turned to shoot him a look. Ianto seized his arm and yanked moments before Owen's foot could find another cow pat he had almost stepped in and he grunted.

The cows were walking calmly towards the village, the sheep also moving but lumbering more and stopping more, eating, milling, trying to double back… the dogs were working to keep them in line as Myfanwy walked sedately next to Ianto like it was just a country lane amble.

"Rabbit" Someone called out and she exploded from her spot, running into the long grass and disappearing from view, to return soon with two rabbits in her jaws that she presented to the man who had called out.

"Bloody hell!" he spluttered with awe.

"Careful what you ask for… imagine if you have yelled child? Your missus would not have been best pleased" someone called out and laughter started amongst the villagers as Jack and Ianto shard a look with one another.

Owen shook his head as he listened too, the proof that these people were not taking things seriously as tall and still didn't realize the danger they were in.

The only thing that ate children was out there….

Watching with almond shaped eyes.


	19. memories are like needles to the fabric of the soul

The village was ahead and the was stock moving well so Jack hooked Ianto's elbow and asked him to take a perimeter walk with him, nodding to Owen to continue on with the others.

They were around the back of some barns before Jack spoke "Are you OK?"

"Sure" Ianto nodded with a look of surprise.

"It's just… the dreams…"

"Ah" Ianto stopped walking and leaned against the fence as he plucked at a strand of grass "That. My Night Terrors. I am sorry, they are…"

"Hey, I am not complaining. I just… I want you to know that I care and I am here for you…"

Ianto stepped in and kissed him, hard, searing and familiar. He DID remember. This comforted Jack even as Ianto's hands slid around to cup Jack's arse and then lift him slightly and Jack grunted as he felt something behind him then he was sitting on a piece of old farm machinery, then they were rutting like wild animals.

Jack leaned back, sliding to the edge to let their crotches rub together as they writhed and grappled, finally Ianto stepping back to laugh softly "Damn. Sorry… I might forget myself and you are best not returned semi dressed covered in scratches and bite marks."

"Like last night? I am a fast healer…see any signs of our naked wrestling on me?" Jack assured him "And besides… if we don't fuck I might explode"

Ianto's face softened as he looked around, then he pointed "The barn. Come on. Let's see if there is a mezzanine level."

"I love the way you talk… say that again" Jack said dreamily as Ianto hooked his hand and let him into the cool semidarkness where there was a ladder that almost made Jack shout with glee.

In the hay up on that level, Ianto took him again. This time with more care, more affection and Jack enjoyed every damned minute as Myfanwy sat in the open doorway trying to ignore them. After all … she was SOOOO not into that messy business.

.

.

"Hey, where did you two get to?" Rhys yelled as he watched the two men approaching across the field, the dog loping along ahead of them.

"There is a barn over that way full of hay and winter feed" Jack hooked a thumb "Also… we found a little kitty with some babies"

Everyone took off, leaving Owen and Toshiko to look at the two men. Owen finally said "Nice deflection. Why didn't you say you were shagging?"

"We don't know how… closed… these people are. The fact Ianto and I are sharing a bed has not even been noticed… we start holding hand and calling one another 'darling' how long before they are uncomfortable?" Jack demanded "I swear, this world is so damned backward and retarded in their approach to sex."

"we really did find a queen with a little clowder of kittens" Ianto added.

"OK… but that will only work for so long with HER" Owen hissed moving away and Ianto canted his head as he felt Jack's annoyance. Yes. Gwen.

.

.

"It's a battle… the vision" Ianto said as he and Jack peeled potatoes on the back porch that afternoon, making Jack almost cut himself with his knife.

Jack tried to act nonchalant "They can linger."

"It's not my battle. It's a memory that… well. You know how a baby turtle hatches and knows to seek the sea?"

"Inherited memories, also called Genetic Memories" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I think it is that. Someone in my gene pool, an ancestor suffered so much that it echoes through the generations." Ianto sighed, sitting back and examining his potatoes for an errant skin "I see it. Feel it, like it is me."

"Did he die?"

"No. I feel the closeness of it, the inevitability of it… like it is about to happen but at the last moment… the moment of impact… I always feel myself yanked away like there is a rope around me and then I am free falling in…well… nothingness." Ianto sighed "I hate that feeling. I hate heights, hate the feeling ... the threat of an edge and an abyss beyond. My whole life I have feared falling."

"And what were you told about it?"

"My great Grandfather or something… he was in the Great Battle of Sector Eight, whatever the hell that means. He fought like a demon to protect his platoon, many fella and he was like a wild animal. Got a lot of awards and such but he never spoke of it. Haunted. They say he had terrible dreams afterwards, slept outside on the lawn and howled to the moon." Ianto rose and placed the bowl of potatoes inside returning to sit once more. "I tried to research the battle found nothing to help. No I know why."

"I am sorry.. I have suffered many things in my long life… live for a few hundred years and you are bound to know pain… I try not to linger on my past because of that. To be trapped in a moment… I know of a few that would be horrifying" Jack commiserated "but you know… I will never judge you for it. I have cried out in my sleep, woken weeping uncontrollably some times and not even remembering why. It is your body needing to get it out, release it. He suffered… he suffered so much it echoes through the generations, as you put it. Gods, poor man."

"Yes. But he was not a man. Not back then... back when it happened… he was full Harbinger."

And there it was.

Ianto said it and Jack nodded peeling his last potato like he didn't' care.

After all… like he had thought of someone else not so long ago to someone else… he's not from around these parts himself.

.

.

.

My image of a Harbinger would be like a cross between a boar, a bull and a bear... huge and dark with huge jaws and teeth. Intelligent eyes and claws the size of a man's hand.


	20. halo of doom?

The land was stark, no life apart from those attacking one another and it was so barren that there was not even dust rising from the footfalls of battle.

Reds and oranges, like the landscape was on fire, the sun a deep burgundy red as it died slowly in the background, another brighter sun beyond it quickening it's demise as the two factions fought.

Harbinger and Grey Man… these Grey Men were larger, longer limbed and stronger. The animals they were fighting were huge, untamed and unfettered like the more normal version asleep on the foot of the bed as Ianto sighed and moved restlessly in his slumber.

There was not supposed to be weapons. This was a gentleman's agreement to meet here in Death Valley for battle but the Grey Men had deceived them and the sanctioned fight was in effect, a trap. Mind you, many had said it was beforehand, had argued, fought, begged, wept but the powers that be had believed these grey bastards that it would be a fair battle and they would adhere to gentleman's rules.

A cry to his left had him turning to see a beautiful woman die, her lips curled back from her teeth as the Grey Man fired again, taking out part of her muzzle and silencing her scream of pain. She flew back last him, her lambs loose and ribbony as she was already dead now and he crouched to allow her body it's natural arc to the ground behind him then he focused on the Grey Man with the Sonic Blaster that was thinking he could aim at him next.

With a roar he leap at him, his mouth wide as he let himself grow and he saw the raw fear in the Grey Ma's face as those almond eyes grew with horror and the Harbinger the size of a bus descended.

He tasted wrong.

Bad.

Ianto choked in the bed, his grimace severe as he dry wretched in his sleep writhing away from the smell and the taste of this foul creature that was being ripped to sheds as a bite of pain had him lifting his head to look at another Grey Man firing on him.

Really?

You think those silly little guns can penetrate MY hide?

Then one opened up with a new weapon a face full of hated and manic glee as he fired and the first jolt of pain had him yelping as he felt himself….

IANTO… WAKE UP

Ianto sat up and looked around, Myfanwy sitting beside him with a paw on his chest to ease him back down and he found himself going over the dream. Not as strong, not as cruel or severe…it had ended sooner than..oh.

Ianto turned his head to find Jack laying there awake, his hand nestled in Ianto's' and Ianto knew he had called him out of it, had helped him release himself from the grip of the terror. "Hey"

Jack pulled him into his arms and they settled again, Ianto taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes and listened to that heartbeat of a good man.

That weapon had been different. It was something he had not focused on before… so much happening but now... in the dark and safety he milled over that image, the split second of arm swing and gun… no. That was not a Sonic was it.

.

.

The next day Ianto and Myfanwy went exploring. Jack did not see them go but had no worries about them so when he got a spike of alarm form somewhere he was on his feet and running in that direction without a second thought.

Owen saw him vault the fence and keep going, following with his own concern. He seized a first aid kit as he left the house and Toshiko looked up from the garden she was weeding with some of the others, sitting back on her heels to frown and wonder what the hell was going on now.

Jack fond Ianto tin the woods, crouching by a dog in distress and for a moment Jack feared the worst then saw it was not Myfanwy who was standing back with open fear, shifting from foot to foot.

"What is it!" Owen demanded as he came to stop behind Jack, panting from the run.

"A trap." Ianto said as he tried to touch it again only to yelp and fall back. Jack crouched and looked with horror at what Ianto was pawing at and seized Ianto's' hands that were torn and bloody from trying to rescue the mutt.

"Ianto… it's a kill snare. It will not release the dog, it will continue to burrow into the flesh until it severs the limb completely, slow and painful death for any animal caught." Jack said softly.

"Where the fuck did THAT come from" Owen said as Jack drew his Webley and fired.

"Them" Ianto said with despair "These are Harbinger Hangs. Designed to sever a paw and rendering the creature unable to transform to another form."

"So they are here" Owen rose to look around with concern "Come on, inside the walls."

He was right.

Ianto turned to reach out for Myfanwy but Jack was already there lifting the dog in his arms, no easy feat as he said to Ianto "Put your feet where I put mine. Where there is one, there are more."

They all obeyed, even as Owen glanced back into the dark woods with open fear.


	21. we need to stand together

"So they found us" Gwen said with annoyance "Great!"

"They were going to sooner or later, that's what they do. Stat with major cities, then towns… then villages" Jack said with more clam than he felt as he watched Ianto cuddle Myfanwy.

"So… what now?" Owen asked.

"Now we do what we have been all along. They know we are here, we know they are there. They can't fly over and scoop us up due to the woods and the hills. Their only option would be a ground attack and with the wall… we have an advantage. You saw their legs, not good on this planet with it's gravity. They would not risk breaking something clambering over something. No… they will try tactics like what we saw today. They will try to pick us off." Jack explained "No one goes anywhere alone, we go in at least pairs and every group moving around has to be armed"

"Who knows how to use a gun?" Gwen rose to lok around the room as the people stared at her like she was insane.

"Gwen" Ianto said in a low tone "This is a farming community. Fair dos, they probably ALL are good shots."

"Oh, sorry. Habit" she sat.

Jack bristled and leaned over to say to her "Habits of the LAST job remember? Not Torchwood."

Ianto had no time for posturing so he took over with an authoritative look around the room "We double the security watches, time to bring the stock closer and any of you that feel unsafe in your houses near the walls come into the village here where we can hunker down. Remember… they cannot scoop us up, we can only be attacked on the ground. As long as we are ready, they will not win."

"Here here" one of the men called out "This is our home. Those bloody things can piss right off!"

Everyone cheered and took off to put the last of the reinforcements on the walls as Ianto turned to Jack and said softly "and we have to talk."

.

.

They were in the bedroom and Ianto was reaching under the bed as jack sat on the bed. Ianto pulled out the things that had been on the chair by the door previously and now Jack wondered why Ianto had moved them. Jack accepted the saddle bag from the dog's harness with trepidation, opening it gingerly to peer inside, and then look at Ianto with incredulity. Ianto shrugged, reached in and pulled out the Sonic Weapon like it was no big deal.

"So that Grey Man back at the house where we met was not the first one I ever met. Maybe I met one a few years ago, OK?" Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack reached out to accept the gun, turning it over in his hand.

"This is top of the line. This is not an infantry weapon… this is a specialty item usually…"

"Hitmen and assassins. Aren't' they the same thing? Just one bills more?" Ianto asked as he sat on the bed next to him.

"You know they did just come because they are sweeping. They DO really do this, they are not following you and Myf." Jack assured him.

"I know. If they knew we were here they would have attacked already. They clearly know some of us are on the planet, have been warned that we are about and they are covering their arses just in case. If they knew about us those Halos would have been everywhere."

"Halos. Rings… right."

"Sorry… that is the nearest word for them when you change it from their language. They are… Hot Halos. Silly… they put them around the neck of someone they are executing. What a terrible way to die" Ianto shuddered.

"Your memoires are coming back tenfold" Jack rose and placed the gun back in the saddlebag, than back on the chair where it always sat.

"Sleeper agents don't get it all in one go, it would overload us but I have the advantage of Myfanwy triggering the beginning of that release ahead of time. I didn't know what was coming, just that something was so when I left Lisa I had go bags and everything with me" Ianto snorted "and she called me paranoid."

"Well… joke is on her" Jack smiled as he reached out for Ianto "hey. You OK?"

"That could have been Myf. Or one of the kids"

"Or you!" Jack pointed out the obvious reason for his own dismay and might have said more but for the bedroom door opening and Alice entered to clip back the door and lean on it as she looked at the two men.

"How bad is this?" she asked.

"Well… on a scale of stubbed toe or world destruction?" Jack screwed his face up "we are sort of on defcon nine darling."

"Dad!" she said, then looked horrified as she glanced at Ianto who smiled and started removing his boots for a lay down. He liked an afternoon snooze as he would not sleep tonight.

"We are not done love, just in a danger level I don't like right now. Like when we ran… we are back to that moment, that feeling but this time we are not running. There are too many people for that and it is too chaotic." Jack glanced at Ianto who was now laying back on the bed ignoring them "besides… we have a god spot to defend here."

Alice looked from her father to the man sharing his bed and she nodded "Well, I don't know why you have changed your mind about running but I am ready to fight."

Jack nodded and started to remove his own boots as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. Neither man would sleep tonight.

Not when those fuckers out there beyond the walls see better in the dark.


	22. catnaps?

Ianto had snoozed without nightmares as is the weirdness of his reboot. That is what it is, essentially a reboot of repressed memories and those pesky genetic ones hidden in his DNA until Grey Men arrived and woke them. Things Ianto knew nothing about suddenly crystal clear. A level of clarity that felt like he had known it always, not just for the last five to six months.

He did wonder which great grandmother or grandfather had been one of these things, had passed the gene on that not only made him a changeling but gave such vivid, horrible memories. Finally sitting in the late afternoon sun while waking up more, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Owen there.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Had a nap and now need to shake off the cobwebs" Ianto replied as he made room for Owen on the seat. "I don't dream when it's just a catnap. Only when in deep sleep."

"You know… life is complicated, shitty and unfair sometimes. Why you need to enjoy the little things. A moment, just a moment and it can refill the glass someone tipped out all over your lap." Owen said conversationally and Ianto smiled as he decided he REALLY liked this weirdo.

"Thanks for the advice" Ianto smiled.

"You are having trouble sleeping… I heard you and at first thought.. but then.. so raw…"

"Sorry. Yes. I have Night Terrors, suffered all my life but this year they changed, became more upsetting. My relationship changed, my job changed and maybe…" Ianto stopped talking and turned to look at Owen, then said in a quiet voice "I am a descendant of a species called Harbingers. I am one of the large, battle breeds. I am what they call a sleeper agent, my family bloodline…."

Ianto had stalled out, staring at Owen who frowned "what?"

"I was born to a Welsh couple, grew in a Welsh home and was just a normal Welshman. Then something triggered my regressed gene that started to summon thoughts… memories that were formerly hidden and the dreams are training sessions." Ianto said as he finally got it himself "these Grey pricks know my kind are here, they are afraid of us and try to simply work around us if they can, destroy us if they must."

"What did you think? What made you stall out like that?" Owen demanded but Ianto shook his head, turning to Myfanwy with a silent question that she pondered before agreeing that he was right, it is possible.

Ianto rose from the seat and Owen sat wondering what the hell Ianto had realised that made him sit up like that as over the SUV where Jack was working with Rhys the Captain watched Ianto stalk off and wondered the same thing.

Owen wondered if he should talk to him… should tell him his own secret. Would it help?

All Jack knew was that Ianto had thought of his sister.

.

.

Ianto checked the rosters and was relieved to find he was not paired with Jack for the evening and could change things aroid with one of the other men to take his place out in the darkness, then he and Myfanwy took off across the field before anyone could register his departure.

They moved with speed and stealth, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to work out the way it might have happened… the most logical explanation for where he should check… look… seek… hunt….

He became aware of someone behind him and felt a spike of annoyance before scolding himself and knowing this was bound to happen, turning to face the person on his tail and he sighed as he stood waiting for Jack to catch up.

"God damn it Ianto… do you have to run so fucking fast?" Jack said once he reached him.

"The idea was to go alone"

"Too bad. You can go as alone as you like… as long as I am there too" Jack answered as he looked around "Where are we going?"

"A village to the north where my family went for summer holidays… where our people come from" Ianto replied "That way, across the hills."

"Why?"

"Because someone might be there. I am Harbinger, if I came from that village, chances are my cousins and such might have the gene too… right?" Ianto asked.

Jack pointed at him and grinned "Cheeky… correct… cheeky. The question is though… what is the goal here? Did you want to leave me without saying goodbye?"

"I was going to come back!" Ianto said with genuine surprise "I would be there and back by sunrise… you would never know I had left if I found less than hoped for."

"And if you find what you DO hope for?"

"Then I would have returned with reinforcements" Ianto said then stepped forward "Jack… I will not leave you. Not now. We have bonded, we… well. I was always coming back, just maybe not alone."

Jack nodded as he felt the earnest pain in the mere thought of letting him down "OK… let's keep moving and for the love of gods… can we find a vehicle?"

"Unless you can fly a bloody plane…" Ianto said then sighed as he felt amusement coming of the man in waves "Right. Captain. There is an air field over that way.. come on."

Jack grinned as he made a sweep of his arm "Lead the way."

Ianto snorted "as if you let ANYONE else lead!"

Jack smiled, "you know full well I do… I let you lead when we dance."

"Dance?" Ianto frowned then the blush lit up his entire face.

"Oh."


	23. when two parties meet on the road

They moved in the shelter of the roadside ditches and drainage systems, heading across fields and then as they were crossing a road Ianto stopped, swinging to stare with shock at what he saw.

People.

They were moving along the edge of the road, in the ditch so they were not easily visible but his advanced eyesight saw them as if it was day. As did Jack.

They were covered in ash, broken and almost ready to drop where they stumbled, one finally looking up at the two men who stood in the moonlight regarding them silently. She gasped "Oh my god."

"Hi" Jack asked as he moved towards them "Come on, you looking for the village?"

"Who are you?" another demanded.

"We are form the village" Jack replied.

"So are we and we sure as hell don't know you!" the man spat as he came up out of the ditch to confront them "How the hell did you find it?"

"Hey... we are not the enemy here, we are from the village. We arrived there a few days ago, running from the Grey Men, just like you!" Jack was more forceful now as he looked over the people, watching Ianto stalk slowly along the ditch counting them. "You can go on if ya like and we will let you be but you need to cross over because the village is that way… things look different in the dark, landmarks disappear."

"Jack, there are kids here. Can we do this back at the village?" Ianto finally asked gently and his welsh tones seemed to relax them more, encouraging them out of the ditch as he added "we really are from the village. Ralf will vouch for us."

"We were at the stock sales, things went to shit and a group of us ran." The angry man said, deflating a little "I am Thane. We tried to get as many of us as we could find but it was a big area and we were all scattered about. I don't know how many… we think about thirty or so we didn't' manage to scoop up."

"Mathew came back the night before it all happened, no others until you I am afraid" Ianto informed them and some made soft noises of sorrow.

They stated to walk towards their home and Ianto reached out to relieve a woman of the small child she was struggling to carry, easily placing the child on his hip as they walked along together. She asked "Where did you run from?"

"London" he replied "Well… half way between London and Cardiff. I was staying at a motel on the highway so… I was lucky. Luckier than Londoners."

"So it is true" she said, turning to one behind her "It did go up."

"What did you mean? Grey Men?" someone called out, moving to get closer to Ianto and Jack "These ships, the explosions, did we nuke them or something?"

What?" Jack asked with confusion.

"The ash… did we nuke the bastards?"

"No. They are creating the ash" Ianto said as he got their question "They are snatching up humans... incinerating them and dumping the ash from their bodies like huge crematoriums in the sky."

Several people near him stopped walking to stare at him then one said in a small voice "we have human remains on us!"

"I am sorry… we are not sure of much except that they clearly want all the humans they can find." Ianto said as they started to walk again and it was another half hour before the village came into view.

Thane stopped leading and turned to look back at the two men "What the hell is that all over the fence?"

"Sandbags, to make it harder for them. They can't climb" Jack answered calmly "best not get any closer until we call to as there are also armed guards patrolling to protect the village within."

Jack whistled softly, three times and someone stood up, the rifle now held up in the air instead of at them. "Who is it?"

"Jack, we have people with us" Jack called back.

"friendlies?"

"Not a Grey piece of skin in sight" Jack replied and a light came on to reveal a villager who peered out, turning the torch on them "Holy fuck. Thane? Thank god!"

.

.

"I might never get over the smell of that" a woman said freshly showered and sitting with a towel still around her head "Oh god, the ash…"

"What were you doing out there?" Thane asked.

"Heading for the village over that way… wanting to check if there were any survivors there" Ianto replied.

"That is at least half the night away… they are a reclusive bunch in there… anyway and then what?" Thane demanded rising from his chair "We have enough supplies for is, enough room for us… we don't need others coming and taking our spots, our food."

"Hang on a minute!" Rhys bellowed with anger "We are here to help, we have worked our arses off to make this place safe and secure, we do our fair share of the fucking work and…."

"Easy Rhys" Jack patted Rhys on the chest "It's OK. Everyone is tired and frazzled. Tomorrow it will all seem clearer."

People started to move as Thane stood still eyeballing Ianto, as if Jack had not spoken and Ianto knew this one would be a problem. Sooner or later they would come to blows... and Thane would learn the hard way that not every man can take a knee.

Not all are just men.


	24. Thane pushes

Breakfast was a quiet affair and once the kids were all gone Thane demanded a meeting. Jack and Ianto shared a look. Yeah, he was definitely going to be trouble.

"So... they came out of nowhere and you just… what… welcomed them in?" Thane was roaring at the others "They could have been anyone. Anything!"

Ianto tried not to bristle but Owen was not going to stand for that "We could have passed you by … then the Greys out there in the tree line would have swept in already!"

"What Greys?"

"Out there… the distant woods has traps, signs of them in the area. The only reason they have not attacked this place if because they don't see the value in it. You lot coming back might change that!" Owen swung his arms "you upped the body count!"

"What?" one of the old men asked with surprise.

"Well… he is not wrong there either" Thane agreed with venom "We moved in a large group of about thirty but they kept coming. Those of us from here agreed to splinter into small six to eight person groups, run independent of one another, leapfrogging and meet at designated points. We all made it… none of the large group did. If they were not here, we might have still been safe then?"

"Body count" Owen said softly to Jack and Ianto "The large cities, smaller ones.. then towns… they are scanning somehow, using electromagnetic imagery? Some form of heat?"

"Hmmm" Jack turned to him "I don't like it, if this is true this place will get hit one way or another."

"I think we can all agree on that" Ianto sighed as he tapped Jack's arm "This is getting us nowhere. Thane just wants to pontificate and show his balls. For some reason he is intimidated by us."

"Likes being a big fish in a little pond… sees us as bigger and not enough room? The ripples are… " Owen frowned "wait… is that analogy getting away form me?"

"Nice try Rocket Man" Jack snorted, slapping Owen on the shoulder and Ianto smiled as well, the nickname one he had heard Jack use with Owen before. Maybe he reminded him of Elton John or something? Who knows.

More like Ground control to Major Tom … Owen is a bit spacey.

.

.

Ianto was in the barn feeding the horses when he turned to find Thane and three other men. Great. Really? "Thane, I don't want a problem."

"Neither do we" Thane said with a sniff "But I see Torchwood on those vehicles out there and…"

"Not me. I met up with the group while on the road, I was alone. Me and my dog. We met them on the road, same as you." Ianto put his hands up "But they are the ones with answers. They know what these Grey Men are, we have already encountered them and fought them off before we got here, got a good look at them and they are creepy as fuck!"

"They have guns?" one of the others asked.

"Sort of sonic things that…"

"Nah. Your friends" Thane interrupted and Ianto sighed. Right. Still stuck on Jack.

"Look… if you are that intimidated by the Captain let me assure you… he is with me. He is not going to snatch someone's wife or daughter… or son. He is with me, we are not here to cause trouble and only want to get through this invasion, same as you."

"That's what we all want" a voice chimed in and Gordon stepped into the light from a stall, staring down the younger men. As they backed off he glanced at Ianto and said softly "They will keep pushing."

"I know. I hope they don't push too hard or they might find out that their push is nothing compared to my shove" Ianto said as he walked away and Gordon watched him leave with a look of trepidation.

He felt the warning might come too late for the young men who would find out the hard way that sometimes it is best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

.

.

"So what did you do?" Gwen asked, her arms folded like Ianto was giving her a debrief instead of talking to Jack in front of the others.

"I spat on him and called him a cad, I pulled off my glove and slapped him with it… hard!" Ianto said slowly blinking at her as Owen started to snigger. "I accused him of being intimidated by Jack."

"Which is true" Owen nodded as he sat back and fiddled with a small blade "This Thane thinks he is big shit. He thought he would come back and save the village or something, like a conquering hero and is not happy Jack is walking around in Hero Pose already."

"Something like that" Ianto agreed and Andy huffed.

"Well… they would not last five minutes witohuth us. Those walls were too low, there were no livestock inside the walls… you notice they are gone? The ones in the far field by the tree line are gone?" Andy asked, making them all rush to look, standing at the wall staring at the empty far field with shock.

"When?"

"Sometime in the night" Andy shrugged "I woke up and always pee on this bit of the wall. You know me, man of habit. I always look for the sheep… nothing there this morning."

"Well… shit" Jack sighed "They are betting bolder."

"And time it running out" Ianto agreed.


	25. eviction notice

Ianto had hoped things might settle down for a while so when he went searching for Myfanwy he knew he had to stop trying to make everyone happy and focus on the survival of those he could save… versus those who didn't want his help.

"Myf?" he called softly, confused as to why she was not answering him either in voice or mind. It felt … wrong. It was late afternoon and she always went to help feel the chickens, amused by them no end.

He scanned for her and again found nothing. This was strange. If she was in danger, afraid or angry he would feel … well.. something. To feel just nothing was not good at all. He stood and did the last thing possible, he scented the air.

This way.

Jack did not notice Ianto stalking across the grass to one of the other sheds but Owen did and he flicked the knife closed then rose to follow Ianto with mild interest as he seemed to be on a mission with his face set as one of extreme annoyance.

Ianto entered the shed and looked around, the scent of her stronger and he saw her over in the corner, slumped over like she was asleep but he knew she wasn't. Oh no… gods no… he rushed to her, relieved to find her alive just .. unconscious.

He felt her for injuries and found none than a faint smell alerted him to who was behind them and he barely had time to register the danger before something moved at the corner of his vision and the blow to his head rendered him as unconscious as her.

.

.

Owen froze as he watched the shed doors open and someone shoot out, turning to motion as to more men exited with ianto between them, carrying him by his hands and feet. For a horrible moment he thought Ianto dead then he felt rage as he turned to look back ofr Jack, then followed them with resolute fury.

.

.

Ianto came to strung up by his wrists, hanging under a tree as the three men stood with their arms folded and Thane grinned "hey sleeping beauty. For a horrible second I thought one of us might have to kiss you and if that were the case… a bullet to your brain box might serve better."

Ianto's wrists were so tightly bound that he could not feel his hands and he grunted as his toes slid in the moist soil, briefly touching the ground as he swung.

"Tell us Fuckface… where did your lot come from?" one of the men demanded then swung the baseball bat, catching Ianto in the gut and Ianto grunted with pain as his feet left the ground and he swung in the air.

"Daryl asked you a question Fuckface!" Thane said with a leer, his arms folded with that gloat of someone who thinks they have you by the balls. Ianto lifted his head weakly to focus on the man as he listened to Myfanwy waking in the shed, her confusion giving way to her own madness.

"You better let me down" Ianto slurred blinking as he tried to shake off the cobwebs. Great. A concussion to say the last. Great.

"Go for his knees next" Thane said with an authorative wave of his hand but another voice interrupted them.

"Maybe I should go for your balls" Owen snarled as he stepped in to the clearing, looking around at them "three of you.. one of me. Seems almost fair… wait… let me put my knife down… fairer?"

One of them laughed as he lifted the gun and Ianto kicked out, relieved that they had not thought to tie his ankles, kicking the man in the head and he yelped, dropping the gun as he fell to his knees. The man with the bat swung at Ianto again as Owen swung at the one who had dropped the gun, Thane stepping back like the weasel he is.

The a distant roar told them Myfanwy had Ianto's scent.

Ianto struggled to keep his human form, though the desire to tear these people apart almost overwhelming but he was here to protect them, not kill them even if they deserved it so instead he swung his body up, curing so his ankles curled around the rope and he hung upside down while calmly undoing the ripe with his teeth.

Thane was so engrossed in this he did not register the dog slamming into his other cohort, the two men now on the ground as Owen and Myfanwy beat the living tar out of them.

Then click of a gun had everyone one freezing. Ianto dropped like a cat to land on his feet, looking over as Jack whose Webley was under the chin of Thane, Jack's face close to Thane's ear as he breathed into it "Wanna dance?"

"Cariad… leave him." Ianto said softly "We will never be welcome here now. Not now he is back and wanting to piss in every corner."

"Ianto's right" Owen rose with blood splattered across his face, the man beneath him still and shocked as his nose lay smashed against his face "the place isn't safe any more. More came… more will come and the numbers rise, each rise in numbers makes them more visible to the ships."

Jack nodded, then punched Thane hard, leaving him rolling in the grass.

"Come on" Ianto said, staggering over to place a hand over Jack's heart "Let's go."

"Yeah" Jack sighed, turning to look at him and he reached out "Christ, your face."

"Will be gone by sunrise" Ianto assured him "we can travel overnight… be there by dawn."

Owen looked between the two men, then turned to Myfanwy "where are we going?"

Myfanwy did not know and told him so, Owen nodding like he could hear her.

Maybe he could.


	26. gotta move on

"So… what happened?" Gwen asked as she walked around the two men, and then tried to push between them, Jack responding by snarling in her face and shoving her back then going back to placing the cold cloth over Ianto's forehead where a bruise was forming.

"They first hit Myfanwy in the head, then waited for him to come find her, clocked him too!" Owen explained "They took him to the wooded area and… well… I don't know if after they beat the shit out of him they were gonna leave him hanging for the Grey Men or not but I also don't know if they were going to leave him breathing either."

"Bastards!" Rhys spluttered "I outta…"

"Calm down is what you ought to do" Jack said as he lifted the cloth off and leaned in to blow on the bruise as Ianto blinked with surprise at the intimate action.

"So… what is the next step?" Toshiko said, her own anger evident as he stood with her feet apart, a gun from somewhere in her hand. Ianto felt a spike of affection as he looked at her all ready to shoot someone for him.

"We leave" Jack said as he sat back "Ianto and I were travelling to scout another village when we found them… this village is further back in the hills, harder to get to… so.. Grey Men might not even know it is there. Less people so smaller body count… this one is definitely going to get hit first. The head count keeps rising and more are likely to arrive back from the sales if these one did… they said they were only part of the main group right? Too dangerous, this many people in one spot."

"We just leave them… Jack who will defend them!" Gwen said with anger.

"You don't have to come… but who defended Ianto out there? It's OK, we will not miss you" Jack assured her "Anyone who does not want to come is welcome to stay here… this is not a dictatorship, I am not your boss anymore but me and Ianto are getting out of Dodge."

"Me too" Owen said he looked at Toshiko who nodded.

"Me too" Rhys echoed, looking to Gwen as he added "And so is anyone who is on our side."

She let her arms drop as she glared and Andy spoke up, confirming he was going with. Alice didn't have to speak, clear in the way she was now fussing on Ianto's small cut over his eye, even if it seemed smaller and less intense than she first thought it was.

"Pack the SUVs, we roll out as soon as we are done" Jack said as he reached for Ianto again, "We leave what we don't need, what might help them live a little longer but remember… they did this… they are not our friends."

Owen turned on his heel and stomped from the room and over to the nearest SUV, opening the driver's door and reaching in to retrieve a pistol from the lockbox under the seat, then turning to find Mathew behind him with a shotgun over his arm.

"We are leaving" Owen told him softly "This place is toxic since Thane returned and he is making it too easy for the Greys… it is no longer safe for us and we will peel out as soon as we are ready."

"Can I come? My kid and me?" he asked Owen.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah... my wife stayed on in the city with my brother and his wife, their kids wanted so see some movie but my boy kicked up and wanted to come home… only reason we lived." He sighed.

Owen nodded "OK, but we leave soon."

"I will go pack now… can I take my truck?"

Owen seemed to pause, then asked "you have horses right? And you put horse in the stock truck as well as some stock? I don't know if the village we are heading to has good roadage… if we have to trek the last bit… horses might be good."

"Owen's right" Ianto said making both men jump "Stock horses are a good idea, and dogs. Greys and dogs do not mix, dogs are a good deterrent."

"Alright, I will go get ready now" Mathew nodded, then ran for his house along the street.

.

.

Emily was arguing with Ray as their children played without a care in the world "Look at them, happy, settled… safe. Why do we have to traipse off again!"

"Em, they did good by us so far, if they want to move on… we need to stick with them." He argued with his wife.

"A fortnight… barely two and a half weeks since the shit hit the fan and we do not even know these people… that last one and his dog, they give me the willies. You saw those huge bear things… are our kids safe with those things out there somewhere? What if they are lying about them being on our side, what of those things are part of the attack?"

"Can you hear yourself?" he snarled "Our kids are only here because those people let us come with them."

"Well this is not up for discussion. You want to leave? Leave! But me and the kids are happy here, the house is bigger than our old one and this seems the right place for us!"

Ray slumped in defeat as he knew she was right. This house was twice the size of their town flat, the kids enjoining the clean air and the food was great. Money was no longer a problem, and as the days went by he was enjoying being a mechanic here more and more, those he was helping seemed appreciative and welcoming.

"OK… we will stay"

.

.

Mathew rumbled into the middle of the village with the stock truck, the sheep inside yelling lustily as they do, the four cows less noisy and the four horses in the end of it didn't' care as all.

"What's all this? Noah's ark?" someone called out with amusement as a few dogs peered out he back windows of the double cab with lolling tongues.

Mathew slid from the driver's seat landing on the ground to motion at the SUVs, "I am leaving with them."

"Leaving…" Ralf said then turned to look around "Where is bloody Thane. This is down to him, isn't it!"

"We did what we said we would, we got you all ready to defend and now we are defending as well. As long as we are in danger from those within these walls as well as those outside them, we are not able to defend you all" Jack said as he clapped the old man on the shoulder "Stay frosty. Once we leave… they will probably come."

Ralf looked around with annoyance as he knew damned well that boy had done something.


	27. hi there, Captain Jack...

They headed out as the last light started to fade and Ray watched them go with a heavy heart, the piece of tech for the defenses Toshiko had handed him all he had left now and as the people settled to watch the darkness fold in around them.

As the team drove off Ianto glanced in the side mirror to watch the village fade "They even had power."

"I know, but if they had hydro power… the next place might too. you seem to remember it having it. The water races here are so lush for power… at least we gave them some weaponry" Jack assured him, reaching out to pat his thigh gently "We can't force them."

"You can lead a horse to water" Ianto sighed, knowing Jack was right.

They were at least half an hour away when Tosh came over the radio from the other SUV "They lit the first lot up."

They stopped the vehicles and got out, looking back as they listened to the faint noise of booming fire, the landmines set up going off as the Greys left the tree-line thinking the village ripe or the picking.

It had worked, their decision to booby-trap the village worked.

The radio crackled then Ralf's voice came over "Got the bastards. Six of them… mince meat now."

"Be careful, they might not be alone" Jack advised "But any others will think twice before trying again."

After the team found comfort from the village's defenses working they got back in the vehicles and continued to drive, leaving the village behind.

Deep down, Jack and Ianto both knew the village would fall. Sooner or later they would run out of landmines… bullets… strength. There were too any Greys.

.

.

They stopped to stretch their legs and reshuffle bums. Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Owen, Alice and Stephen were in the front SUV, Myfanwy on Ianto's lap once more.

Rhys and Gwen followed with Andy in the back, sullenly going over the extra stuff they had packed in this second vehicle as the front one had no room now. The stock truck behind them had the mother load though, those animals important.

Leaving an SUV at the village had been a no brainier, communications between them still there and the weapons left behind were helpful too.

Mathew had explained how the larger group was picked off, the small ones ignored. This was what their usual method was, to go big, then recalibrate for smaller, then smaller… as long as large towns were still getting hit, they had time to hustle.

It was almost dawn when disaster struck, the large bang and sudden jerk of the wheel making Jack yelp as the SUV's tire blew and he fought for control.

Then the SUV behind them did the same making Ianto grab the radio "STOP… MATHEW ….. STOP THE ROAD IS SPIKED!"

Luckily the truck had time to power down before the disaster of it's tires as well, the stock inside likely not surviving the truck loosing wheels at speed. The truck might have capsized killing all on board including the man and child in the cab.

Jack was both impressed and pissed at the brainwave of the village they were approaching to have booby trapped their road like this but … damn… a little heads-up might be nice for humans? They stood surveying the damage.

"Greys can read as well as we can" Ianto said softly as he caught Jack's annoyance "This was a good idea."

Jack was about to say something else when Ianto suddenly froze, looking over Jack's shoulder, then he let out a yell "MIMI!"

Jack turned to see a small child running along the road, her arms out reaching as a woman ran after her calling to her with open terror.

"UNCLE!" the child screamed, the woman stopping her pursuit to watch as Ianto broke from the pack to run to Mica, dropping to his knees as he sobbed, clutching her to him.

He had been right.

His brain was functioning after all. He was a Harbinger… it was in his blood… of course he inherited it… in the blood… "Good girl."

"Things came and tried to grab us so I bit them!" she said with glee "I turned into a big growly thing and I gnashed my teeth! Mama and David didn't… he is a bit pissy about that!"

Ianto cuddled her with his heart pounding. Second born. So the second born? Ok, made sense. The first born to protect and help hide. He looked over her curls to his sister who stood close enough to recognize him, her face streaked with tears as he rose and opened his free arm.

"Oh Ianto… oh god!" she sobbed burying her face in his chest "These grey things were all over the street, shooting people with these things and Mica she… god... she … chased them away and we ran"

"David?"

"Back at the village, I hoped… I hoped you would come... would remember this place" Rhiannon stepped back, wiping her face as her hands shook "These thoughts, memories and voices whispering in my head… the dreams… what is this?"

"We are an alien race here to protect the human race against the Grey Men. Looks like the second born of each generation can transform into beasts, the first born their… I don't know… handlers?" Ianto frowned. "When we were put here I guess there were less people, smaller groups to protect. How could they know what a virus mankind is, spreading as it does."

"As if anyone could ever handle you" Rhiannon laughed weakly, tears still falling.

"Hi" Jack stepped around her "Captain Jack Harkness. I like to handle any part of him I can get."

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled widely as he turned to him "Behave!"


	28. settle down now

Ianto waited until he and Rhiannon were alone, knowing she had questions that could not be answered in company so he headed to his old bedroom in the house they had grown up in each summer of their childhood, the smells and feels still there. Comforting, even more now that he understood the need for the barn doors. Big things moving fast need big holes to explode through ya know.

"OK… came on then" he sighed tiring to face her as she closed the door and leaned n it, unaware that Jack was only a few feet behind them.

"Torchwood? Fucking Torchwood?"

"Yes. Fuck rather well too" Ianto replied, making her blush as she glared at him, then he added "This is not the London branch, it's the Cardiff bunch. Their leader is not only a friendly but he is also not from this planet either. Also… he is waiting outside the door with Myfanwy."

She frowned as she opened the door, the dog brushing past as Jack smiled and held up the backpacks. "Sorry… our luggage?"

Rhiannon turned back to watch the dog leap onto the bed and start turning in small circles while humming to herself so loud Rhiannon could hear it. A lullaby? Jack hummed it as well, placing the bags on the chair as she gaped.

"Yes" Ianto said out loud "Jack can hear us. He is empathic too."

"Oi! They have rabbits the size of fucking dogs!" Owen leaned around the doorframe then saw Rhiannon "oops, sorry missus. I mean the size of… well… the other word but… these are huge!"

"And totally Earthling!" Ianto laughed "They are big right? Perfect pets for those who are allergic to cats and dogs… rabbit fur is different for some."

"Really? This place" Owen laughed then disappeared.

Rhiannon blinked and turned to Ianto who shrugged "He's excited. Never seen a Flemish Giant Rabbit before. They do grow to the size of a sheltie ya know"

"He is… a surprise" she leaned out of the doorway to look down the hallway "he is taller than he makes out."

"He likes to be small" Ianto said as he accepted his backpack from Jack and pointed "Those drawers are best for you, that habit of rolling out of bed means your things can be laid out there."

"Cool" Jack said as he sat on his side he preferred, pleased that Ianto had given him this side then he smiled as he knew Ianto knew this. Of course he did.

Rhiannon was staring at him, then Ianto as she said "This is your room."

"Yes" Ianto sat on the other side and pulled things out of his own backpack, "good thing the bed is large enough for three of us."

She blinked, and then stared at Jack who was unloading his Webley as he continued to hum.

"Johnny?" Ianto changed the subject.

"No, he was out with his mates for the weekend. The kids are slightly upset but less than I thought they would be" she sighed "he was feckless but had good Welsh DNA."

"Gods…. I don't know if I have enough socks" Jack suddenly said, the eight pairs all laid out. "Think there are more here?"

"Bottom drawer, I always keep spares in there along with boxers" Ianto replied and Jack grunted, reaching down to check then humming as he added his.

"You are…"

"Comfortable" Ianto said as he rose and lifted Myfanwy's harness "Myf? Want this behind the door?"

She turned to face him and then looked for a chair. Ianto looked as well "No. I don't have a chair in here love, I will find one for you."

Rhiannon blinked "She…"

"She was on one of the shuttles that came to help but it crashed. She almost died but I found her in time. Any others here?" Ianto asked.

"A black dog arrived a few nights ago, nervous and won't come near us… he seemed… frantic to get here but then…"

"Might be?" Ianto asked the dog who chuffed.

"We can go check it out later. Give him time to check us out from a distance and get to know our scents on the wind" Jack said as he rose off the bed and smiled at Rhiannon "Don't worry. We are not here to cause problems, just make things safe for all of us."

"Well… as long as my brother is happy I guess… after all… he was always one who knew his own mind" she finally said.

"Well, Harbingers are stubborn in the loveliest possible way" Jack grinned "I always loved their… stamina."

"JACK! That's my sister!" Ianto scolded.

"I know… good hips" Jack winked as Ianto swung to slap his arm and Rhiannon found herself laughing at this man who seemed to have good reflexes as he evaded the hand flying at him.

"Come on" Jack said as he started for the door "Let's go see if Owen wants to ride a rabbit."

"Oh god" Ianto groaned "Don't do that, if you tell him they grow to the size of a horse he might explode you lying scummer!"

"He is a funny little thing."

"Sherlacks are" Ianto agreed as Rhiannon stumbled behind them, the name familiar as she groaned.

"Oh god… tell me he is not a Sherlack."


	29. Gonna cleave something

"Sherlacks." Rhiannon said to the small group with her, in the wood shed where they had a moment alone "they are… tricksters. Capable of hiding in plain sight, appearing small and unimportant… sometimes even as old decrepit little men or ancient women on walkers… they are to what they seem. We have a Sherlack in our midst and if nothing else… do NOT… I repeat do NOT challenge him. When cornered they… swing. They can hide in plain sight…"

"Like us?"

"No. Yes... they…"

The door of the shed swung open and Ianto stood there glaring at his sister with open anger "Rhiannon… you are not doing something I might find offence at are you?"

She blinked "Ah… no?"

Ianto stared at her silently.

"I am sorry… but a Sherlack is like having a fox in a hen house" she finally said. "They are born tricksters and half of them are known to be light fingered…"

"A fox in a Bear Pit is a different thing all together and he knows full well what we are too!" Ianto sighed "Leave him alone. He is my friend and not one of the naughty kind… like any breed there are a few that ruin it for everyone. Anyone… I mean anyone who speaks to him or treats him in any way other than a welcome visitor who deserves respect I will be pissed."

"Of course brother" she said softly, knowing by the way his chin was tucked into his chest that he meant it. Owen was touched as pack.

.

.

"So we left them behind" Gwen was telling some others "I felt so wrong like we were abandoning them. I wish there was a way we could have helped them more."

"You could have stayed" Jack said as he walked past, an apple n his hand "we didn't exactly kidnap you."

"Rhys wouldn't stay, I had no choice. You saw to that." She said as he walked away.

"Didn't have to come" came the distant repeated reply from him.

.

.

"There are some problems brewing" Ianto said as he walked over to Jack who was running his thumb over the blade of an axe.

"I know… she might get this blade to her throat if the bleeding heart thing doesn't stop" Jack muttered, then looked at him "Huh? Sorry… are we talking about the same thing?"

"You give me yours and I will give you mine" Ianto said, gaining a leer.

"Gwen."

"Ah. Rhiannon."

"Really? Great. Maybe… maybe a best of three? Start with a mud pit, move to a greased pig wrestling math and then they can choose either swords or guns for the last duel to the death. Winner gets to make the rules." Jack leaned back "What do you think? Rhiannon or Gwen?"

"Rhiannon would kill her by sitting on her head and suffocating her in the mud within minutes" Ianto sighed "Even in human form."

Jack snorted with amusement. "Her boobs might save her!"

"Ah… yes… that old chestnut… well… chest" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Rhiannon's problem is…."

"Owen. The Sherlack."

"Ah. Really? He is the most docile one I have ever met and some are really not co-habitable with others. Do I need to talk to her?" Jack asked.

"No… I did" Ianto smiled, then he asked "And yours?"

"She wants to save the other village still and thinks we signed their death warrant by abandoning them" Jack placed a round of wood on a wood block and took a step back, rolling his shoulders as he lifted the axe.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"I did… you might scare the piss out of her" Jack replied as he swung, the axe whacking in the wood and splitting it neatly. Jack grinned as he placed another round on the chopping block and turned to watch Owen racing past with a rabbit in his arms.

Ianto took the axe and swung, the blade going through the round of wood and the block, cleaving everything including the cement beneath it. The head of the axe now buried several inches under the dirt.

"oops."

Jack laughed as he took the handle of the axe and started to struggle with it, wrenching it from the dirt then staggering back "Easy there slugger. That's not someone's head ya know."

"Sorry… I am a bit… tense." Ianto shrugged as he looked around "Maybe a walk to the river will calm me."

"River?"

He smiled softly now as he pointed "That way, through the copse of trees, a river. Deep enough to swim in if you don't mind only waist height, down river there is a fishing spot where it is deeper. Soothing to watch the water ripple on past sometimes."

"So… like a breathing exercise, you watch the water?" Jack asked as he fell into step.

"Harbingers love water. We are naturally adept in it… why all the rain in this part of the world is so soothing for us. Why we chose Wales and the UK in general. Lovely weather, greed and clean… and rain. Only a mad dog would go out in the mid day sun ... we don't like the heat" Ianto said as he motioned up with his hand "the temperatures do not get too high.. we do not like extreme heat."

"Mad dogs and Englishmen" Jack said to himself and Ianto laughed softly.

"Exactly."


	30. Owen is out of bounds!

"Is this about me?" Owen asked, leaning over to watch Ianto snap apples in half with his bare hands for the table. He was amazed at the anger and the strength on open display as Ianto gabbed another apple, twisted and a soft snap.

"No Owen, this is about a power struggle. We have arrived, we are safe and now we have to shuffle the deck. It is the way with our kind…someone has to be in charge and it is sometimes a female. My sister was in charge but now I have arrived and she is pissed. She knows I am stronger, can challenge if I so choose so she is trying to undermine my arrival by looking like she cares more. You are just the way she chose to belittle me. She can't transform to challenge so she chooses another way to get it noticed that I might not be the best choice… Given my choices so far."

Owen frowned "Because of what I am?"

"No… it doesn't matter what you are, you are different and that is enough" Ianto sat back, "don't take it personally. This is all about who is alpha."

"And it is you!" Jack said as he picked up half an apple and stared at the smooth tear in the fruit "Cool trick."

"Learned it to control my temper" Ianto muttered.

"Hang on… she can't transform right? Second born does, first born is like the handler or what a Vampire would have as a familiar or whatever" Owen pointed out and Ianto laughed softly.

"Nice analogy" Ianto managed to choke out, "does this mean I can go for your throat?"

"You can try but I am pretty fast… and sour" Owen said with a sly grin "and let's not forget the invisibility thing. You gotta catch me Teethy Boy! "

"Well that is the point, sooner or later I hope THEY do forget that" Ianto laughed softly "For having a sneaky little Shit like you around can be disconcerting if there is a coup in the wind."

"Ahhhhhhhh…. Now I get it. They are worried that I might report things back…ahhhhhh…. So… what are they hiding?" Owen frowned, suddenly focused.

"So far nothing. Rhiannon forgets that we are siblings and as such, I can hear her thoughts. Unless someone is guiding her and she is unaware of it, I know all the happenings around here and they can have their secret little coven meetings. I will smudge the area for them naked if that helps." Ianto said with a shrug as he accepted there were no more apples to kill.

"Smudge… like a witches coven? Oh man… I like that. You know… I could be a little shit" Owen narrowed his eyes and Ianto could not help but laugh as he reminded Owen that he WAS a shit but a lovable one.

.

.

Rhiannon approached him later that day, her sorrowful face on which did not fool Ianto one bit and he let his annoyance thrum.

"Ianto… I am sorry. You know when I am chewing on something I seek council and…"

"So this is not an apology, more of an explanation?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he glared at her "you want me to accept this slight as just…well… you? No. You know what you are doing and if you want to make my friend so uncomfortable that he wishes to leave then so be it. But know that I will leave too. OK? My sister… a prude!"

Rhiannon gasped as she took in the insult and then hung her head as she knew he was right.  
"An alien being…"

"Like us!" Ianto replied.

"Out of place…" she tried.

"Like us!" Ianto replied again.

"Look I know he is just seeking shelter…"

"Like us!" Ianto replied for a third time now.

"Like us… OK. Yeah." She spluttered, and then added defiantly "Maybe dangerous… "

"Like us!" Ianto snarled now.

Rhiannon finally fell silent as she knew he would counter each argument and deep down she knew he was right too. She was judging Owen based on stories and folklore. Like they had been persecuted in their own worlds… OK… she could admit that. Ianto was right.

"I mean it Rhia… you make him so uncomfortable… make him feel so unsafe … make him want to leave…. and I will leave too. I will not live where there is disharmony and definitely not with people who are not on the same wavelength as me!"

"I know" she sighed theatrically "He just creeps me out."

"Did it ever occur to you that he is creeped out too? This is fun? The only one left. Just him, here alone. Abandoned by his kind… ours not a very popular second choice? I know I would rather choose some different family sometimes. Especially now while so ashamed of you for your narrow mindedness."

Man, he was not done.

She nodded, bowing her head as she saw that she had misjudged her brother's affection for this creature.

She did NOT want him to leave.

They needed him.


	31. you LOERRRRRRRVVVEEEEE him

Everyone had settled to eat, the mood light and the evening cool but nice enough for everyone to be seated outside for the meal. Sort of like a big picnic, everyone taking softly as they watched the sky start to blaze with colour, the need to light the fires almost here.

Soon they would light the bonfires that not only helped light the corners of the little village, they helped warm the place for the stock that crowed in without fear.

Ianto looked around the table and as they started to push back their plates to show they were satiated he rose from his chair. A hush fell over the crowd as he did not do this, Ianto was NEVER a public speaker and the prayers for those who wished to participate happened before they broke bread.

Ianto looked around those assembled, their faces glowing in the fire and he smiled as he took a deep breath as he waved a hand to the heavens "Lo… I see there the flames of our ancestors, lighting the way."

Several rose automatically as this was not a prayer… it was a blessing and then clasped their hands as they bowed their heads, turning towards the man who now boomed out across the square "Lo… I see my brother, home from the hunt. Lo... I see my sister… her arms full of life and her hearth full of joy. Lo… I see my mother…"

Ianto hesitated here and smiled softly as he closed his eyes then continued "Lo… I see my mother, her heart larger than the sky they now live in. Lo… I see my father weary for his rest. Lo… I see my children… waiting to come this side to my heart. Lo… I see my people… Lo… I see my kin. Blessings to you as those gone before us and those waiting to return light the sky to help us on our journey to that side of the glass one day. Let us all give thanks to those who are this side, helping our joinery until that day where we move to the light. Turn to the one to your left!"

Everyone did so and Rhiannon found herself staring straight at Owne who was smiling as he looked at Toshiko.

"Look at that person to your left. Your brother or sister… your kin. Your pack. Your blood… if not by the virtue of birth… now as we stand in the cleansing flames of our ancestors… let the colours of their love wash over us and renew us as a family." Ianto looked at her and her eyes rolled to him and he nodded, then he booked out "Hoi Erarah leagh!"

They repeated it and Ianto sat like nothing had happened, reaching for his glass of water as the others did the same. Owen turned to Rhiannon "What did that mean? Those words at the end? Hey Earl tea?"

"It is the old language of our people" she replied softly as she tried not to laugh at the childlike interpretation of the words "It means… well… we are but a drop in the pool of love. It means.. it means each of us is needed to fill the chalice of worth, each of us a mere drop but united we can drown our enemies."

"Ah. A good one then" Owen smiled "My kind had one… Gerofflogl Ferrril chorachit….. that meant Walk with me, behind me but get out of my god damned way."

Rhiannon blinked then started to laugh as Owen grinned and turned to offer a child across the table the last of his dessert cookies. After a while she said "Seems our kinds are not so different."

"Nah, why I like him so much" Own nodded towards her brother "He speaks plain, he is easy to understand and he never lies. Well… much. Well… sometimes a lot but it seems to be always explained in the end. No. You know.. I think he is a bit of a shifty shit actually. It's just that he IS cute."

She giggled some more as she agreed and knew her brother had made a point not just to those assembled but to her directly. Look to the one to your left… one day he may save your life.

Yes.

Rhiannon vowed to be a better person.

.

.

"Uncle?"

"Stinker?"

Mica blinked, then roared as she launched herself and Ianto caught her easily, swinging her around as she squealed and laughed, then he placed her down "Best not do too much of that directly after a meal. Not when David is not close enough for you to spew on."

A round of giggling as she thought of that, then she smiled as she leaned against him "You LOOOOOOVE him."

"Ah… stop that" Ianto scolded with a fake grow of annoyance.

"You do… you LOERRRRRRRVVVEEEEE him!" she giggled as she danced around him, Jack wandering over unaware of the game in progress "Come on… admit it… I LERRRRRRRRRVVVEEEEE him."

"Yes…OK? Yes. I LEEErrhehrhehrrrrrrrrveeeee him." Ianto snatched at her "He is mine and I shall not share not even with you. Nope, he is my Cariad and I shall eat him alive before I share him."

"He is yummy" she giggled then saw him and stopped dead, her face flaring to match the sunset as her uncle replied, still unaware that Jack was behind him.

"He is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted and I fear I shall never taste ANYTHING of worth again" Ianto sighed theatrically as he now caught her with ease, kissing her as he said so softy Jack could barely catch it "And I shall never love another as I love that man. He is the man of my dreams after all… did I not dream of a strong protector as a child?"

Jack blinked, then smiled as he watched Ianto kiss the little girl with raw affection.

He liked the idea of being someone's idea of a dream man.

Especially when he was a dreamy man himself.


	32. ideas

"Hey" Jack said as he found Ianto in the stables with some kittens. Mid evening and Jack was bored.

"No, it's straw" Ianto said distractedly, then blinked and laughed at himself. Jack pulled him in for a kiss and Ianto sighed happily.

"So what now handsome?"

"Well, after that hello… bed?" Ianto suggested with an eyebrow waggle that made Jack's smile widen.

"Ho ho… I agree but I did mean… plans… ideas… chores?" Jack laughed.

"Ah. Myf is swimming with the kids before bed like a bath but with more fun involved. Toshiko is talking with one of the others from here about the possibility of creating a false wall at the entrance to the little valley. Back at the break in the cliff and the rock fall where we entered… maybe if we can sort out some sort of barrier that fools them into thinking it's a full rock fall and as we know they are shit at climbing over things… they will not climb over the rocks to see what is on the other side. They are most likely going to see the huge pile of rocks and move on." Ianto supplied and Jack was interested

"How?" he asked.

"Ask the mad wench tomorrow... right now.. I want to … dance… hello darling" Ianto said and Mica brushed past Jack with her arms out so her uncle could lift her and dance around the barn. Jack laughed at being caught out then blew a kiss as he sashayed away to get ready for "BED" with Ianto promising to follows soon.

.

.

"So… like railway tracks?" Jack asked as he canted his head, drinking in her plans she had scribbled out on a piece of board at breakfast.

"Yes… we have the old railway trucks there… so… we make it like a door that is hinged one side, can roll on the tracks, back to let us in and out but when closed the rocks will all meet and it will look like the cave-in blocked it all off." Toshiko said.

Jack stood at the entrance they had passed through, easily able to fit a tank or two through and knew this was a wild idea that would be hard to pull off… but it was doable "Right… first of all the scale is off. Too much and the weight would be a pig to try and move. I suggest we cut it to a single lane in and out. We don't need to get wider than a tractor or bus right? So… we use that big bulldozer as our measure. We put real boulders up to where we feel is best, close in the entrance a bit more. Create the curved track… but the way … Alice is a licensed metal welder from her youth … we can then get a gate or door that swings back, when closed it mimics the rest of the rocks so it looks solid wall."

"Will still be heavy." Oscar said, looking from his bulldozer to the entrance.

"Do they all have to be real rocks?" Rhys asked suddenly "There are those huge polystyrene sheets that were packing for something… roofing or glass sunlights or something? Can't we use those and some expanding foam to create fake ones that are light? Glue on the surface and then small rocks and sand over them so they are the same colour as the rest? Then just the front ones most likely to be touched will be rock… half the weight just like that."

Oscar turned to stare at Rhys, looking him up and down "And… you… OK. OK… I like that. Yeah… we have a shit-ton of building supplies for the police station they were going to build to replace the one that burnt down. We have enough expanding foam there to be used to fill the walls… we can create light rocks and shit… I like that idea."

"Right… you three will be in charge of making the rocks" Jack said "Toshiko is in charge and you will need to find some helpers for the metal side."

"And Jack… you and I will use some of my kind to help move the huge boulders… we cannot have bulldozer tracks left in the dirt outside the wall or it will be pointless putting them there. If the dozer can push them close, then we can push them the rest of the way with Jack helping us 'see' how it looks from the outside." Ianto added.

"See?" Toshiko asked.

"With his mind… you know…psychic" Ianto tapped his forehead and some laughed softly, then the laughter died as Jack sent an image of Ianto playing with Myfanwy in long grass. Ianto grinned "Yeah… he can do that."

"Well now… cool" Oscar nodded, "Right… let's get to it."

Myfanwy sat back watching with mild amusement as any of them could have done the 'seeing' part. Ianto was deliberately including Jack so those without the gift would see him as part of the pack.

Safe.

Untouchable.

Most importantly… dangerous.


	33. another bad dream

Ianto stood in the middle of the party, those around him happy, festive. It was a wedding, the two intended clutching at one another as those around them sang to their happiness. He travelled home with his parents, glad their daughter was set with a good people, a good clan. He would miss his sister, but happy for her.

So much joy, they had overcome so much. The distant murmurs of war over in the next system was nothing, after all they had a treaty with their neighbors and they had won the battle against the Greys. Life was good.

He would soon wed his own love. This time of plenty, time of peace so fragile and hard won. Yes… soon this would be his turn and as he watched his parents shine, he knew they were proud of their offspring. Tired, they all went to bed, his mother complaining that she drank too much again and felt rancid for it as his father laughed and scolded that she always drank too much.

It was early the next morning he woke to find something wrong, his mother ill and vomiting, and his father listless in his bed. Their skin an unnatural purplish colour as they labored with whatever this was. Food poisoning? He felt fine so he sat and went over what had been there, what food had they imbibed that he hadn't.

There was little to do apart from sponge bathing them to ease their discomfort and he felt tendrils of fear as the radio started to crackle as people called in with varying stories the same as his. People not at the wedding. He tried to contact his sister to no response. Maybe they were cleaning up… it had been quite the party. Largest in the district.

By mid morning the alerts stated to ping, the warnings that Strangles had been discovered and he had renewed fear, now tending to both parents who lay on their bedding mats groaning as fever raged within them.

IT did not look like strangles.

Still he felt fine.

He settled on the floor next to the bed so if they needed him he would be there and he felt into a light sleep, his mind whispering that he was infected after all, just not like them. He was feverish before he even knew it, waking to find himself soaked and parched, sitting up blearily to look at the bed, his heart falling as he saw his mother's side empty.

"Mama?" he croaked staggering to his feet and searching , finding her on the privy, her pants around her ankles as she sat on the toilet with her lead lolling to one side and her flesh bloated to the point where she was unrecognizable.

He knew she was dead.

She had died on the toilet, alone. He felt a sob rip through his throat as he turned to find his father on his hands and knees, crawling towards her as he had also woken to the cold empty bed. He cried as he helped his father the rest of the way, his bloating hand able to clutch the ankle of the woman he loved and there was nothing left to do but kneel and comfort his dying father as he followed his only love to the next place.

He staggered outside where the radio messages changed to warn that this was not Strangles. They had released a toxin, the Greys had done this…. They had….

.

.

Ianto woke with a gasp, the bed shaking as Jack wrestled to keep Ianto from throwing himself from it as he cried out for parents he never knew, a memory of another time and place from an ancestor sent to warn him.

"Easy" Jack crooned "Easy love."

Ianto rolled to him and wept for those lovers.

.

.

"Christ… that sounds horrible" Owen said softly as he watched Ianto push the food about on his plate, the dream lingering enough that the smell of the dead took his appetite.

"I just don't understand it, why change it like this? My other dreams were useful, hopeful… this is just…" Ianto shuddered.

"I dreamed" Mica said softly, settling next to her uncle who drew her in for a hug "People tuned purple and died."

'Me too" he sighed.

"that will not happen here right?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes and he felt his mouth go dry as Jack sat back in his chair with a grunt of shock.

"She's right. Your dream are always useful… is this a warning. The Grey Men did that, right? How. Is that part of their MO? After the take what they can they release something to kill the rest?" Jack demanded, looking to Owen "Sounds night?"

"Yeah" Owen sighed.

"But we are here" Mica frowned "If it kills everyone would we be here? The ancestor who saw this, who lends his memory to the collective… he was not dead… he had not married yet or had kids. He must have lived to do that"

"Mica… you clever little princess" Ianto gasped as he looked at Owen, "She's right. Not everyone died of this disease or whatever they release. Clearly… some were survivors."

"And if they survived… they adapted. Shit… they got sick but recovered." Owen muttered as he plucked at the table then he smiled as he nodded again, looking up "They became immune. Anti-bodies!"

"Then… we might have them?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah… if you are from them... yeah… you will be vaccinated by blood" Owen grinned as he saw where this was going as well as Ianto could.

"What does it mean?" Mica asked.

Jack was the one to answer "It means if we get the right gear Owen can create a vaccine to protect against this attack … if we can get it right."


	34. A plan or two

"I agree" Toshiko nodded "We can create antibodies."

"But how do we isolate it?" Owen asked, "No lab."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.

"Herd immunity?" Owen then supplied "Only their kind can go out and gather things, no one vulnerable can. Those that go out must cleanse themselves in the outer area before re-entering camp and that way we keep a little bubble of protection here."

"I was thinking the elderly and the very young might be most vulnerable, so only adults that are strong… so if they catch a mild dose … they can shake it off further crating immunity" Toshiko agreed "Maybe… a handful that live in an outer camp. They go out, forage, do their thing… a mutual spot between the camps where food it left, messages and things… minimal contact until we know for sure this is over?"

"Young, strong and single. We don't want someone sneaking back in to visit their preggers wife or something" Jack agreed. "We will pass the word and see who wants to come forward. Hopefully we will get enough people to form an outer bubble of protection and strength. As this develops we will be more likely to get marauders knocking at the door too."

"God, diabolical but not unheard of. After all, releasing a bio-engineered killing virus is a 'clean hands' approach as it is hard to pinpoint each point of origin. By the time you realize you are sick it has spread." Toshiko tapped a finger to her lips "you know… there is no guarantee they will be releasing the same variant. Like all things, time created mutations. Could be the strain you are immune to is different to the one of now. You might still get infected."

"Toshiko is right. We need to act like we are all at risk because really... we are. We also need to contact the other village and let them know about this before they let people traipse in and infect them" Gwen said, then frowned as she looked around "You know… we still don't know HOW they did it either. Is it something in the air? Food? Water? Contactable? Of airborne?"

"Good point" Owen agreed "I think we lock ourselves down like intended and sit this out. No more wandering, one last hunt and then… what we have is what we live on for the next few months."

"Agreed" Jack rose "Time to call a meeting and lay out our thoughts."

.

.

"So… how many of you had these dreams?" Ianto called out and saw several hands go up. He was more alarmed by those did didn't. This was not missed by Jack who rose to look over the sea of alarm.

"Chances are… not all of your ancestors were exposed in the first place. Remember… colonies were attacked… so… a couple of generations later one meets one from another colony not affected and… well… 50/50 chance of who they throw to right? This further pushes home the idea that we might not be immune anyway. This is a warning system you have… not a gentle reminder. I think we need to all act like we are not immune, we ARE at risk and act accordingly."

"Those agreed" Ianto called out and every hand rose.

"Right. We will do one last hunt for meat, then we will shut our walls and those outside will fend for themselves, harsh as that sounds. Thos of us here must have a chance, our children must have a chance.. and that means we do not risk ourselves." Jack said with authority "Volunteers for one last round up before we shut down can meet up over at the rally point."

.

.

Twenty. A good number. Rhys amongst them with his rifle resting on his shoulder, pointing the barrel to the sky as he talked with another man who had two large dogs tethered beside him.

"Hey" Ianto called out.

"Hey, got my heading dogs, great at flushing out the bushes. Maybe get a few pheasants to change up the meat situation. Thinking some chickens must have been free-range and wandering about now their humans are not there to watch them. Maybe if we can catch some to add to our flock… fresh eggs as well as meat." The man yelled and Ianto recognised him as one of the locals.

"Thanks Brent, good idea" he called back "But… we have dogs."

Brent went to reply and caught up to himself, roaring with mirth as he waved a hand at him "Ah, no… I mean… to get under the briar patches and such, smaller than you lot!"

"Ah" Ianto grinned "sounds good."

Owen slid the folded piece of paper into Ianto's hand and Ianto nodded, slipping it into his pocket. If he found any of the things on the list along their way… he would bring them back.

A lab was not such a bad idea ya know… for Owen.


	35. going outside the fence

The four men headed out with a clear head and a full stomach, not sure where they might end up. They also both went on horseback, the motorbikes or SUVs would be quicker, sure… but at the same time, called attention to them more. This way their back packs and saddle bags could hold enough, if they could find another horse along the way to use as a pack horse maybe.

Jack, Ianto, Greggor and someone Jack had never noticed before called Hamish who looked almost terrified at times, then stride ahead with bravado. Ianto seemed to know him so Jack accepted this was one of their kin.

Ianto wouldn't mind a little horse drawn buggy or something if they found one along the way either, some homesteads to check out that might be good. Especially the one with a vet's sign hanging over the letterbox. Ianto was REALLY wanting to go in there, the three men riding into the car park of the little clinic.

They tentatively got off the horses and Jack went first, calling out in case there were people inside but the silence was telling. As they tried the back door to the clinic Ianto said softly under his breath "Please don't let there be animals. Pease don't let us find little bodies."

They found the cages empty and Ianto's relief was palpable. Jack find that sweet, that Ianto cared so much and then considered it, finding himself also not liking the idea of little bodies. The thought of how they died, the smell… god. Ianto is right… let's be positive. Thankful.

Ianto was filling crates and boxes at a great rate, Jack not sure what half the things were but Ianto seemed determined to take it all. Jack asked "Where are we going to put all of this love?"

There is a good looking horse drawn flat bed trailer out there in the yard." Ianto replied.

"It's in the garden, ornamental" Jack said, swinging to stare out at the brightly painted cart.

"See there by the door? A double harness. Two horses can pull it" Ianto continued to pull things about.

"I will join my horse with Toto's" Hamish said, startling Jack who swung to find him directly behind them "I know how the tack goes."

"Thank you 'Mish" Ianto said distractedly, letting Jack now know they definitely knew one another.

"Second cousin" Ianto said after a while and Jack smiled as he must have been projecting a bit too much.

"So… all of this? And what the hell is this thing?" Jack asked.

"A centrifuge? It's… well… you put the vials of blood in it and they spin separating the different cells and things… Owen wants one so… he gets it" Ianto said as he pulled open a drawer and stared, then yanked the entire cabinet from the wall when seeing it was on casters "And this too!"

"Ianto… we will fill the entire thing with all of this, what about the food and things we are looking for?" Jack asked.

"The field behind the barn has cows… I see they are not pregnant or feeding calves… I think if we check we will find them healthy and plump. We can cull a few" Ianto shrugged.

"Best to take them back alive, add those two are out in the other field with the bull… they are either in calf or about to be given the fact he is in with them. We don't' have a nice big Angus like that" Greggor pointed out.

"How much longer will it take to get home with them?" Ianto asked looking out the window in that direction.

"Add another half hour? Maybe?" came the shrugged reply.

"OK, we can o that… but… I want to move quickly. I don't' like us being so exposed like this, any noise will attract attention. Let's get it done, get back and then go silent for a few days before we consider another extraction" Jack agreed "Also… we place those motion cameras on our way back so if we did in any way attract something we can see it coming."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded everyone moving with purpose.

Myfanwy slid past, a soft chuff the only warning as Ianto swung, dropping the linens he had gathered "Jack! Incoming."

"Everyone in the barn" Jack demanded, striding to the clinic to wait like he was the rightful owner.

"Any idea who it might be?" Greggor whispered.

"No… but I do know the Captain is losing his goddamned mind thinking he is the lead here… he has forgotten the smplye fact that we are slightly stronger than him." Hamish huffed.

"No… we smell different. He has a unique smell that might confuse them, give him a chance to ascertain their intentions" Ianto explained patiently "we might see a threat where he sees another frightened person. Let's give him that."

"OK… but I am not staying here" Greggor said, the white dog swishing it's tail as it followed Myfanwy out into the sunshine and Ianto agreed, his own black sleekness matching Hamish's slightly dappled brindle.

Jack stood waiting to find out who was in the vehicle approaching as two dogs flanked him, the other two slipping around the flower bed unseen.

Formation achieved.


	36. Contact of a different kind

The vehicle came to a stop and Jack's first thought was that Grey Men don't drive… do they? The second thought was that he didn't really have a game plan here. So… what's new. Fake it until ya make it… right?

Jack gave his most disarming smile, waved a hand and started towards the vehicle, the bullet kicking up dirt close to his feet making him stop and place his hands on his hips like he was amused "Now… that's not very nice!"

"Just step back!" cam the barked reply and Jack complied, his hands out so they could see that he meant no harm. Of course the dogs closing around the vehicle might be another matter but Jack smiled widely as he watched the man get out, then stumble and grab for the door.

HE IS SICK

Jack heard Ianto's voice as clear as day and he watched the dogs drop to their haunches, then start to back away from the vehicle with genuine fear.

"What do you need friend?" Jack called out "Antibiotics? Are you sick?"

"I don't need to tell you shit, I am the one with the fucking gun!" came the snarled reply.

"OK. Charming." Jack said calmly "You kiss your mother with that mouth champ?"

"Just get the fuck out of my way… over there" the man pointed as the passenger door opened and another man got out, this one more sure footed and his gun was aimed at Jack.

"Let's all be calm here, I am not looking for a fight. There is enough for everyone, I just want to take my things and go, I will leave you to it. I took less than half of everything there, there is plenty for…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YANK!" the one with the wavering gun snarled.

JACK?

"It's OK" Jack said out loud for ALL present "How about I sit over here on the fence, yeah? You guys talk it over."

"The way I see it, you have already got everything ready for us that we need. I can drive that team of horses, we can go and you can pack yourself some more." The calm gunman said.

Jack knew this would not work, the day already too long and they needed to be back before dusk, no headlights to help show them the way and to be clear here… that SUV would not help anyone. He felt a spike of annoyance "No. Just because you have a gun, it does not make you a better person… considering the fact I have not drawn mine might make me the better person here. I am happy to share but you are NOT going to fucking rob me. I need this shit!"

"Yeah? You don't need it if you are dead" the weak one said, lifting his gin and the sound of the shot galvanized Ianto into action, leaping at the man without a second thought, eve as Jack cried out and spun from the impact of the bullet.

"FUCK!" the other man cried, trying to shoot one of the dogs but Myfanwy was not having it, tearing that arm off first as Ianto increased in size and anger, mauling the man who had shot Jack. Hamish joining her to pull the gun away.

"ENOUGH!" Greggor yelled, silencing everyone. Well… apart from the man dying in the dirt as he bled out.

"Anyone else in that SUV?" Jack groaned as he sat up and checked his shoulder "Fuck, that hurts."

Ianto stood over the man he had attacked, his eyes wide as he looked down at him "Jack…he's sick. Smells… smells like my dream. Shit… I think I just infected myself. We are hot."

"OK… go home. Don't wait for us, Hamish, you and Myf… run for home now. Run for the quarantine area GO!" Jack yelled, limping to the SUV, "I will … fuck… can't…."

"I will drive you and Hamish will follow with the horses and the gear" Greggor said as he pushed Jack towards the SUV "you two need to get to that medic of yours, you need to follow Ianto and be calm as he is checked over and you need to make sure the others don't panic. Go… they will see the blood. Hamish only touched the gun, he might be OK."

Jack got into the SUV and leaned back in the passenger seat as Greggor turned the key and drove off after the dogs that they knew they could not catch to save themselves, the huge monsters practically flying as they headed for home to alert Owen that Jack was incoming.

Ianto's only thought was for him. That bullet. If he was infected, he was infected. Jack though… he was SHOT. Ianto felt a strange fear as he now knew that if he lost this man he would loose a potential mate that was more than he thought he might ever have.

Running through the creek bed, splashing the blood off as Myfanwy argued with him, Ianto hid the fact he had just been infected.

Jack came first.


	37. not good

Greggor pulled up to the SUV, surprised to see Owen waiting with some of the others, their masks and goggles in place telling him at least they were taking precautions.

"Where is Ianto?" Jack called out as he gingerly got out of the SUV and Owen pointed to the quarantine house. Jack nodded with relief and then staggered to the wanting picnic table where Owen had a kit waiting.

"Right… how do we do this?" Owen asked.

"Hard and fast lover" Jack grinned, then grimaced as Owen shoved a needle into his shoulder to numb the area. He knew it would hurt, gritting his teeth as Owen took over, digging around until he found the bullet and removed it, the blood quickly wiped up and the stitches in before Jack could register the fact he was done.

"Ianto tells me there is a vet clinic worth of shit coming my way?" Owen asked as he picked up his medical kit "Can't come soon enough."

"Is he OK? Did you take bloods?" Jack asked, panting as he fought the nausea.

Owen blinked at him.

Jack stared back then said softly "Ianto bit the arm of one of the men. Hamish, Ianto and Myfanwy had direct contact with two infected"

Owen's face changed to one of anger "Fucker. He said you were shot, they were Ok and going to the house. He NEVER said … fucker!"

.

.

Owen was beyond pissed but the arm in the plastic bag Greggor had gingerly collected and thrown in the back of the SUV calmed him slightly as he now had blood from the one they had attacked as well. Hamish arriving with the horse drawn carriage was more heartening as Owen found everything he needed to build his own clinic. Something he needed and as he did so, he watched Ianto closely.

"Any symptoms?" he asked after a while, the front living room of the quarantine house being turned into a medical room while everyone sat in the kitchen so they could speak through the doorway.

"I feel fine" Ianto replied, "Myf does too. Mish?"

"Feel fine" Hamish agreed.

Owen nodded, carefully taking their temperatures with the hand held device that you aim at their forehead. No contact. Great. Owen nodded, pleased to find everything seeming fine. He turned to Jack who had entered "No... you were not a direct contact, you need to…"

"I am to leaving Ianto" Jack replied calmly, sliding into a chair and trying to look imposing. The sling sort of spoilt it a bit but Ianto was touched by Jack's resolve.

.

.

It was early hours of the next morning when Hamish started to cough, then the cough turned to him rolling to his hands and knees as he vomited, Ianto's fear waking Jack.

Myfanwy was concerned but not overly so, moving back slightly to watch. Ianto glanced at her then said to Jack "She didn't have the dreams. Neither did he. I don't think they are of the same strain as me."

"Well, he might be close but she is from an entirely different clan, right?" Jack asked "could be that she is immune or… totally not."

"Shit" Ianto agreed.

Owen arrived, in full protective gear, followed by Toshiko. They did bloods again and left without saying much, Ianto and Jack telling him Myfanwy was not blood related to anyone making him pause, then agree to check their bloods more closely.

As they left Ianto sat heavily and sighed, rubbing at his face "Something tells me this will get worse before it gets better."

.

.

Lunchtime and Ianto didn't feel like the food that had been delivered, asking for some fresh cordial… raspberry if possible. He felt the need for it, the taste not what he expected and he was disappointed. It tasted… bland.

Hamish was feverish now, still aware and alert but swear was pouring off him as he struggled to sit up in his bed. Ianto wanted to help but felt sluggish, "Jack. I am getting sick."

Jack went to approach but Ianto shook his head "No… back off. I don't know … I just need to sit quietly. I don't feel the need to puke just… feel off."

Owen did more tests and left, still not much talking and now Jack was getting annoyed "Owen, there must be something to tell us."

"I am still compiling things" Owen replied.

"Owen!"

"Look… like you thought, your weird DNA means you are not affected. Also since you did not have direct contact. Ianto is infected but it looks mild. Greggor is not. Hamish is REALLY infected and it seems to be raging" Owen hissed "You will be fine, I am sure Greggor will be fine, Ianto might be OK but right now Hamish is… not good."

Jack nodded, nothing new there and really Owen had told him nothing.

He motioned Toshiko who nodded and followed Owen back from the house to the secondary area to decontaminate themselves.

She would tell Jack what she could find out.


End file.
